Our Lives in the Other World
by Dragon.249
Summary: Fairy tail the strongest guild in the world is fighting with one of their members. The most understanding person has been consumed by darkness. I am scared for them. They are fighting between each other and is all that persons fault, I hate him how could he do this to my guild? How can he do this to my family? I hate him, but how did this start? I don't own Fairy Tail. NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first time doing this and I am not so sure what to say here but please enjoy reading this.**

**Also I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy and Carla just came from a mission. Lucy is upset that she failed the job. She forces a smile and says, "Hey guys, I am going to change before I go to the guild." She runs to her apartment and takes a long bath to relax. When she is done she heads to the guild. She sees Natsu and Lisanna get along well and her jealousy just flares up. She doesn't hate Lisanna it's just that she knows that she likes him as well. She knows that she is the other girl and that she's the childhood friend. She tries to get those thoughts out of her head and smiles to everyone. As the day passes on she says her goodbyes and leaves to her apartment. Her apartment wasn't big but it was very comfortable.

When she gets inside her apartment she goes straight to the bathroom and takes a hot relaxing bath. When she gets out she finds Happy and Natsu in her apartment. She yells, "What are you doing here?!" Natsu looks up and says, "Ah Lucy you're going to wake up the neighbors." Happy says, "Aye" She sighs and says, "You guys should leave. I am about to go to sleep." "Aww, we came to cheer you up with a sleep over." Lucy smiles and nods to that. She walks to her desk and sits down. Grabs her games and says, "Okay if you're sleeping over we have to play all these games." Natsu and Happy say at the same time, "Aye Sir!" They played all the games and later went to sleep.

Happy and Natsu fell asleep in the bed with her. She got up remembering that she forgot to do something and went to her desk to write a letter to her mother. She wrote about her failed job and about her feelings for Natsu. She also wrote about how Natsu and Happy came over to cheer her up with a sleep over. When she was done she put it in the trunk and read the letter she wrote to her father the day he died. Tears were filling her eyes and were about to burst when she heard someone move behind her. She cleaned her eyes and looked behind her to find Natsu half awake and in front of her. He bends down and kisses her. She was shocked and struggled a little at first but then she kisses him back. He pulls her into his arms and deepens the kiss. She breaks the kiss and says, "Natsu I know you're asleep so I think I could tell you that I..."

She looked up at him and saw him already snoring. She laughs out loud and puts him back into the bed. She was about to walk away from the bed when Natsu grabs her and starts to kiss her again. This time she struggles until he breaks the kiss. She turns around and says to no one in particular, "If you keep doing this to me I won't hold back anymore." Natsu responds to what she said and says, "Don't ever hold back because I'm all fired up." Lucy turns around to face a full awake Natsu. She stares at him for a minute and asked, "Are you half asleep again or are you awake?" "I'm awake and I heard you just now what are you talking about?" She looked at Natsu for another minute and said, "Do you remember the time when I told you that I don't want to run away by myself anymore?" "Yeah I remember. What about it?" She smiled at Natsu and said, "Never forget that okay." "Okay." He was about to go to bed when Lucy suddenly kissed him square on the cheek. He was shocked that Lucy did that. She just smiled and walked towards the kitchen area and started to heat milk. She drank it and went to bed next to Natsu. Natsu said, "Tomorrow I'm going to do an impossible mission. You'll see!" She giggled, and said "What is your impossible mission?" Natsu sat up and so did Lucy. She faced him and he said, "I going to propose to Lisanna." He blushes and looks down. "I wanted to tell you first since my comrade and the first one from our team." Lucy pauses for a second to digest the news. She tears up when she heard that she was just a comrade to Natsu but she says, "That's great news, Natsu congratulations!" She hugs him so that he won't see the tears in her eyes. When Lucy hugged him and said those words he felt a sudden pain in the chest. "Well good night, Natsu. Thank you for telling me first. I'm glad that you have so much trust in me." "Yeah of course you're not just my comrade you're my best friend, Well good night Lucy." She turns away from him and tries not to sob while he is up. She hears him snore and she lets herself cry. Happy wakes up to find Lucy sobbing next to Natsu. She gets up and walks into the bathroom. Happy gets up and knocks on the door. He says, "Hey Lucy why are you crying?" She opens the door and lets Happy in. She says to him while smiling, "Happy there will be a time when you know that you have fallen in love with the right person." She grabs Happy and says, "Happy I am sorry but you have to go to sleep now. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." She let's go of him and gets him out the door. She smiles to him and waits for him to go to bed. When he does she herself goes to bed. She wipes her tears away and she tries to fall asleep but she just kept thinking that he will leave her soon. She hears Happy snoring. Then she wakes up Natsu. She kisses him and says, "I'll help you make her happy."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy wakes up to find herself naked next to a naked Natsu. She wakes up jumps out of bed and grabs the covers to cover herself. She says, "Wake up Natsu. You need to change! Hurry!" She enters the bathroom and changes. Natsu wonders, while putting his clothes back and what got into Lucy last night. Lucy gets out of the bathroom and says, "So what do you want to eat?" Natsu looks up at Lucy and starts asking, "Lucy, about last night, What..." "Look Natsu, that was called wrestling don't worry about it. Anyway today is the day that you will propose to Lisanna right?" "Ah, Yeah about that I was thinking that I..." "I was actually thinking that I could help you with it and take her out on a date while you prepare everything in the guild and propose to her in front of everyone. How does that sound?" "Aye that sounds great Lucy." Happy had woken up and agreed for Natsu because he saw that Natsu was confused about something. She smiled at them and said, "Never forget my words from that time." Natsu blushed and nodded.

The day had started like any other but with that single awkward situation. Lucy did as she promised and took Lisanna out on a date. They went to clothes shops and bakery shops. They went until they were exhausted. Lucy smiled at Lisanna and said, "Let's go back. I am exhausted." Lisanna stood up and said, "Yeah we should. It is getting late." They gathered their things and went back to the guild. As they got near the guild they heard no noises and Lisanna began to worry. She started to run towards the guild and opens the doors. The first person that she sees is her brother, Elfman. Then she sees her sister, Mirajane. She felt relief and then she looks at the whole guild and finds Natsu right next to her and says, "Lisanna, Do you remember the time when we promised to marry?" She nodded. Natsu spoke again, "Today is the day that I fulfill my promise. Lisanna will you marry me?" She looks around and the first person that she sees is Lucy smiling at them telling her to say yes. She looks back at Natsu and says, "Natsu I accept." When Lucy told her yes she actually wanted to say no. So when Lisanna agreed she left to the back. Happy saw this and went after her. He said, "Lucy why are you crying?" She covers her face and says,"Don't worry Happy these are happy tears." She walked away from him and went to the pool. She let her tears fall and after releasing those tears she went back inside. When she got there she saw the whole guild having a tremendous time. She smiled at everyone then she saw The First sitting on the side lines. She headed towards her and said, "If you want to join you can." The First said, "Why are you forcing a smile? You know that you like him so why?" Lucy smiled a very sad smile and said, "As long as his happiness comes true I don't mind not being happy." Just then Lisanna came up to Lucy and said, "Lucy I came to thank you for the day and for everything. It was your idea that he propose to me in the guild right?" Lucy looked down, "Yeah it was my idea to propose in the guild." She looks up, "It was his idea to propose to you today." Lucy gave her a smile and said, "They're waiting for you." Lisanna turns to leave and hesitates for just a moment and says, "Seriously thanks." Lucy looks back at First but she was already gone. That is when she decided to leave as well, but not the party.

Today is the day everyone is coming over to play. Lucy already knew that her friends were sensing her mood. It has been a week since Natsu proposed. She already feels like she doesn't belong. Her being here makes her feel left out of the fun. Since she decided that she was going to leave today so she let them stay. SHe had started to pack and her room started to look more empty but not empty enough so that her friends would notice. Just as she finish making dinner Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Gray made themselves at home in her house. She yells at them like usual but smiles in the end. Erza starts the game she likes and from there it kicks into a party. A while later the gang is tired and they go home. She walks them out and says, "Bye see you!" That was when Natsu felt a feeling that he didn't recognized but had felt when Lucy had told him congrats. He guessed that it came from his upcoming wedding which was at the end of this week. He turned to Lucy and said, "Well, Lucy see you tomorrow." She smiled at him and said, "I will never run away for my own benefits but if it helps my friends than that is what I'll do." "Hey, Lucy you should never run away always stand tall and fight." She starts laughing and then says, "Yeah you're right." "Bye Natsu. Bye Happy." "Bye Lucy see ya." As they walked further from her house they got an uneasy feeling. They turned around to see Lucy standing there with a smile and whispers, "Hope you have a great future. Everyone." She turns and walks into her apartment.

She goes inside her apartment as Loke appears, "Loke today is the day that I must leave." "Lucy, why are you running away from your feelings?" "It can't be helped. They need to be happy but if I am here...I'll ruin their happiness." She finishes packing her suitcase was filled with clothes her treasure chest filled with the letters and the things that she treasured the most. She grabs them, heads to her desk and grabs the letters. She goes to the guild and puts them in front of the desk. She was leaving the desk when the Master spoke, "So you're leaving without saying goodbye huh?" She freezes in place and says, "I wouldn't be able to leave if I did." "Why is that?" "Well, if I stay here I will make everyone's lives miserable." "Hmm. Are you sure that you want to leave like this." Lucy turns around to the Master and says, "I am truly sorry there is no other way. I want him to be happy and with her...he is. So please I beg you don't delay me any longer." He nodded but spoke, "If you want to leave then give me a hug but if you are forcing yourself then walk away." She started to walk away but then ran back to him and said, "I don't want to leave but I must thank you Master for everything." She got up grab her suitcase and ran off. The Master saw the child run and made the farewell sign. The one that meant even though I can't see you I will always be watching.


	3. Chapter 3

The very next day Natsu went to Lucy's apartment and tried to get in. The landlady saw this and said, "She's gone." Natsu turned and said, "Huh, What do you mean?" "Aye, what do you mean?" "She doesn't live here anymore." "What you kicked her out ho..." "No you idiot she left yesterday! She gave me this note before she left."

Note: Sorry I had to leave on a journey.

Meanwhile at the guild, "Everyone I have an announcement to make." Everyone became silent. "Today I am sorry to say that this are not very happy news. Yesterday at midnight one of our guild members went to find herself. She told me to read this to everyone in this guild before they left for missions. Here it goes..."

Letter: Dear family,

If you are reading this it is because I left to find myself. I am not running away. I need sometime to think. Just remember that, I will never run away from my family. I will do anything for them and this was the only way to make them happy.

From the one who loves this guild,

Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail

Just then Natsu comes in and says, "Everyone, Lucy is gone!" Everyone looks at Natsu and they avoid eye contact. The Master came to Natsu and said, "Natsu we already know…"The Master grabs another letter and tries to give it to Natsu, "She left this letter for you." "But master we need to find her." "Natsu read this letter first before you look for her!" The Master gave Natsu the letter and walked away. Natsu opened the letter he read it and then ran out of the guild. The letter said,

To Natsu,

I have walked the path of pain but this pain is worst because of something I did to you. I am not running away. Remember what I promised you, "I don't ever want to run away by myself anymore." I didn't break this promise because I have the memories of everyone and a family to come back too. That is Fairy Tail. I love Fairy Tail. I am changing myself for my family do not worry and never look for me for I will come back somehow. That is a promise.

Yours truly, Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail

Happy read this to the team, 6 months after what happened. This explained why he broke the engagement with Lisanna and why he said that he had fallen in love with Lucy. Erza says, "I think that he feels guilty that she left but I don't think it's his fault." Gray says, "Yeah I think that he doesn't know his own heart for once and that is why he searches for her to see where she went." Wendy says, "I can't believe that even his nose can't find her scent." "Well its not that we didn't find it it was that we lost it in the train station. We have been going on and off the station." Erza grabbed the letter again and said,"What really bugs me is that she says that she doesn't want to be found and that somehow she will come back." *Sigh* "I think that she was running away from something that was happening in herself." Just then Natsu went to their table and sat down. He sighed and said, "I couldn't find her again." Gray said, "So why are you looking for her? She said that she doesn't want to be found." Natsu stood up and said, "You might think it like that but somewhere out there she is all alone thinking of the good times and knows she can't have any. I just have this feeling that if I don't find her soon we will lose her for sure." Everyone went silent and said, "Then we will help you look for her."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was camping outside she knew that she had to find a job soon. *Sigh* "They would never hire someone who's pregnant and in her six month. I guess I should take a walk." She started off on her walk leaving her little cottage behind. Along the way she looked at the flowers and was thinking about the names of her children. She tried names like Jake and Jade but in the end she chose something simple. She chose Yuki for a girl and Suki for a boy. Yuki meaning princess and Suki meaning moon. As she decided their names she saw a man on the ground. He had black hair and had some really weird aura around him. She went up to him and said, "Hey? Excuse me sir are you okay?"  
He looks at Lucy and says, "Stay away from me. You might get hurt." She steps forward to help him but, then he coughs up blood. She runs to his side and says, "Let me help you. My cottage is near by I can help you in there." She summons the key of Taurus. "Hey Lucy looking good. I like you better round." She shudders and says, "Can you please help me carry him?" "Of course Lucy I'll help." He grabs the man with black hair. She leads them to her cottage. She tells him to put him down on her couch.

She turns to Taurus and says,"It's been a long time." She smiles and says, "Thank you very much. I'll see you soon." He disappears. She turns back towards the mysterious person in front of her. She sees that he has slit cuts he had them on his face and arms. She gets her first aid kit and starts to disinfect them. As she is finishing he starts to wake up. He stands up and says, "You should have just left me on the forest."  
He tries to get up but coughs up blood again. She says, "How could I have left a person who is coughing blood." "This is nothing it's just that I haven't eaten anything in a long time." She grabs him and says, "Look if you haven't eaten in a long time then you should eat this." She handed him a homemade bowl of soup. She smiled at him lead him to a table and said, "Since you can't eat something heavy when you haven't eaten in a while then I'll just have to give you this." She smiled and he says, "So how long are you in?" She tilts her head says, "Well I have been here for about six months so my pregnancy would be around that time." "Oh."

She walks to the kitchen and starts to prepare some tea for him. She looks up and sees that he's staring at her. She smiles at him and he asks, "Are you from a guild?" She looks at her hand smiles a very sad smile. She looks up and says, "Yes, I was from Fairy tail. I left to find myself." She opened her mouth to give an explanation but she closed it for she thought it wasn't wise to tell a stranger everything. She looked at him while he asked, "What about the father of your children? Where is he?" She looked at him and with very sorrowful eyes she said, "It was a very much surprise that I was pregnant because I actually didn't know until I left. Oh to answer your question all I am able to say is that I didn't want to ruin their happiness." he finished eating and said, "Well, to thank you I'll go get some herbs for you. I saw the best seasoning plants just where I fell." He turned around and started to walk out the door. She only smiled at him. When he walked about 3o feet away from her house he exploded like he usually did. He saw her and said, "Run!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. This made his other explosion disappear. He looked at her and said, "It can't be you are her!"


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a year since Lucy left. Natsu never really knew what happened to her, but couldn't accept the message that she had died. He somehow knew that she's alive. As he does missions he looks for her. He doesn't know how but he gets the feeling that she is closer than he thinks. A woman with long blond hair walks in and as Natsu walks past her she smiles at him. He looks at the woman and has a feeling that he had seen her somewhere. He gets a drift of her scent and knows it's Lucy's scent. He turns around and walks towards her but she enters the master's office and he isn't allowed there. He tries to hear the conversation.

Lucy walks in to Master's office sits down and says, "Master it has been a year since I have seen you." The Master looks up and sees Lucy, "Lucy, is that really you?!" She smiles and nods. She was at the verge of tears, but she made herself say, "Before you ask any questions I need to tell you what has happen to me." The Master saw that she was serious and said, "Go on." Lucy smiles and begins to tell her tale. "Master as you know I left the guild. I left to make that person happy. I have caused a lot of confusion and anger that I know. We will be meeting real soon in person. This is just a transportation clone." She looks at Master and says, "I have fallen in love with Zeref. I will not come back to this guild."

The First comes out of her hiding spot and slaps the fake Lucy. Lucy receives it and starts talking again, "I came here to give something to you. Since I have fallen for the dark side and not capable of actually taking care of them I will give them to you Master. I didn't want them being raised in a dark place. They are my hope and I hope they will be yours. You see this hand." The Master looks at Lucy's hand and finds that she doesn't have the guilds sign. The Master looks at Lucy and says, "Even a clone will have the insigma erased." The fake Lucy shook her head and said, "She is in a coma. She created her clones before giving birth. She is eternally sleeping in a glass coffin. She created us to take care of her children. These children are hers and Natsus. " "What Natsu? H-how can that.." She holds her hand up and says, "I am not done. When I disappear they will appear. The girl's name is Yuki. The boy's name is Suki. Yuki has the power of Lucy. She will inherit her keys. Suki has the power of Natsu. He will inherit her apartment. They are only five months old." She starts disappearing and says, "I have really missed you all. Please I beg you do not tell Natsu about who they are. I don't want to ruin their happiness." As she disappears the babies start appearing. The Master looks at them. Immediately sees that the baby's have Natsu's and Lucy's looks. He walks outside with the babies and Natsu is pacing outside by the door looks at the Master and says, "Where is Lucy? We must talk." The Master says, "THAT wasn't the real Lucy. She was a transportation clone. She needed to give us something important." "But Gramps she smelled like Lucy!" "Natsu from today onward you will be taking care of these children Their names are Yuki for the girl and Suki for the boy. " Natsu shocked said, "Gramps you expect me to raise these brats." Master looks at Natsu, "These children are...smell them Natsu whose scent can you smell." Natsu sniff the twins and said, "Lucy?" He grabs the little girl and looked at her. She had Lucy's face but with strawberry blonde hair. He grabs the boy has the looks of someone he knew but had blonde hair like Lucy's. He held them for a minute and started to cry. He started to say, "So she left for them." Just then Gray and Wendy walked in and saw Natsu crying. He looks up and said, "Look they are babies." They walked towards him and Wendy said, "Aww they are so cute." The Master heard the commotion thought about giving him Lucy's keys but held on to them for safe keeping. Loke comes out and says to the Master, "She really didn't want to give them up but she knew that when you meet again her heart will come back." The First came to Master's side and said, "If she is making clones of herself and is eternally sleeping then that means that that she has sealed her heart and only her loved ones can break it...Did you see their hands Lucy's insigma of Fairy Tail. It is broken up. I have never seen this before." "What do you mean?" "Well when you use this spell it is usually the lover whom has to break the spell, but I think they are to break the spell in her heart. I am not certain but the only way to find out is to ask the caster.

As Natsu shows off the babies Lisanna walks in. She sees that there is a crowd around Natsu and she goes to see what the commotion is all about. When she sees Natsu holding the twins she immediately knew who's they were. She was so startle by this because she felt like she had betrayed a friend. She looked at them again. She first looked at the girl and then at the boy and notice the similarities between Lucy and Natsu. Before she could stop herself she went up to the children and gave them a hug. "Lisanna you're squishing Yuki and Suki." She let go and said, "Sorry it's just that they feel like an old friend has returned." He smiled and said, "I know right."


	6. Chapter 6

Moments later Erza comes in with a grim face and says, "I have seen Lucy." She turns towards the Master and says, "Master, Natsu I must speak with you." She walks into the Master's office and sits to wait. Natsu brings the babies with him since he didn't know what else to do. He enters and Erza starts talking, "Master I have bad news Zeref has been attacking cities. He is with a woman that looks like Lucy." Natsu stands up saying, "Wait wasn't she just here?" Erza looks at him, "What do you mean she was just here?" The Master holds up a hand saying, "Yes she was here but she is gone now. This other Lucy is the same as the Lucy that you just saw Natsu." The Master thought for a moment he sighed and looked at Natsu then at Erza. He said, "Natsu today is the day for you to kn-" They heard an explosion that was nearby. The twins started to cry. Natsu rocked them back and forth so they could calm down. "Hey, Natsu why are you hol..."Erza started to say. "Erza and Natsu it is time to meet the other Lucy." He walks out of the office and says, "Everyone! today we fight an old friend. Please get ready!"

The Master orders, "Natsu take Yuki and Suki to the basement. They need to be protected by Wendy." Natsu moved towards Wendy and yells, "Wendy come with me hurry!" "Yes!" She ran up to him with Carla right behind her. Natsu said, "Wendy and Carla please take care of Yuki and Suki!" Wendy and Carla said, "Yes." "Thanks Wendy and you too Carla." Natsu runs up the basement towards her.

"Zeref, why do we ruin this town? There are no strong people here." She pouts thinking that she doesn't want to be here. "Patience. P-Lucy you'll have your fun...They're here." They see the first of the guild members. She runs up to them and says, "Hey there. Lets have some fun." "Is that Lucy?" asked the members of the guild. She takes out a sword and says, "Nope I am P-Lucy. I came here to play." She runs head on. This Lucy was four feet in height. She had short blonde hair in pigtails. She was wearing some shorts with a pink blouse. Her weakest weapon was the sword. She liked to see how strong they were. She beat them in an instant. She said, "Aww I didn't even get to use my favorite weapon." Zeref turns to her and says, "You know exactly who are target is." Just then Natsu, Erza, and Gray came to stop them. "Yay we found our target. Can we play know?" She goes and attacks Gray. Gray strips while making a sword out of ice. P-Lucy stops and says, "Why did you take your clothes off?" Gray looks down and says, "Not again." She attacks again making her sword transforms into fire and melts Gray's sword. She knocks him down, touches his abs and says, "Ooo. Is this for me." "Where are you touching?!" He jumps up away from her grasp and says, "Ice maker avalanche." He blows P-Lucy away towards Erza, who is in the middle of re-equip, when P-Lucy gropes her and says, "Nice watermelons. I only have apples." Erza stays frozen for two full minutes. She looks down at P-Lucy, who is still groping her, and punches her in the face. Erza says, "Why would you do that?" "Erza careful she likes to touch indecent places." Erza covers herself and says, "I have never seen this Lucy before. Why would she do that?" Natsu steps in and says, "This is another Lucy like Gramps said. She has made clones of herself." P-Lucy runs up to Natsu and grabs him. She repeatedly punches him. Natsu doesn't want to hurt any of the clones since they look like Lucy. When she stopped she jumped back making a noise from her hands. "Stay quiet target. I am playing with you friends. Oops Sorry daddy I said too much." Zeref looks at her and says, "It is fine. I have to go now. Please finish the mission." She made a little dance and blew him a kiss. "Bye daddy! Yay he is going to let me have my fun!" She turns towards Natsu who got up to attack. She dodged him then Erza attacked which made contact but she made it look like it didn't hit her. She heard Gray make a move when he attacked her and she dodged it. She made a noise from her hands and said, "Right now you can't move my castanets have the power to paralyze." She smirks, "Erza and Gray I see you have grown more powerful. I should tell you a few things about the twins." She leans in on Erza and tells her, "The twins father is in this guild. That is why she gave them to Gramps. Their paper says the name of the father but it is in a safe place where no one knows." P-Lucy glances at Natsu. Erza paralyzes more but not from the spell but from what she just heard about the babies that Natsu was holding. She wanted to speak but the paralyzing spell stopped her from doing so. She starts to dance making noise with her castanets. She looks at Natsu and says, "Today I only came here to finish the spell. I will not fight you. I had my fun. Now you will see Lucy's new power." She turns to Natsu grabs his hand and looks at it. She sees the Fairy Tail insigma and says, "I will be with you for a while." She kisses his hand then his Fairy Tail sign. She starts chanting and disappears into his sign. They start to move again and Natsu starts yelling, "What the hell she went into my arm!" "Natsu calm down! We need to figure out why she did that." said Erza and added silently why she only told me about that. "Lets help the wounded first then we can ask the Master about it." They start helping out the wounded. It was surprising to know that no regular person was hurt. Only the wizards were truly hurt.

As they helped the people build their houses again. They couldn't help thinking that they just lost something. Natsu finds Wendy with the twins and he hugs them all. He sighs in relief when he lets go. The Master walks up to Natsu, "Natsu I need to speak with you." He walks away from him and into his office. Natsu holding the twins follows the Master into the office and says, "What's wrong Gramps?" Natsu sits down and plays with the babies. The First comes out and says to Natsu, "I see. He can't hear me unless I am touching him." "Wow. First since when have you been here." She smiled at him and said, "Did anything strange happened while you were out there?" He looked at First and said, "Yeah there was another look alike of Lucy. She kissed both my hand and my insigma then she did a chanting and went into my arm. Isn't that strange!" The First and the Master Looked at each other and went completely serious. "Hey Gramps. Whats going on? " "You may go back Natsu. As for the question. We have sworn not to answer with the honor of Fairy Tail." Natsu opened his mouth to argue but then the twins started to cry. He stood up and walked towards the door.

The First and the Master looked at each other and then back at Natsu making his way to the door with the grumpy twins. The Master broke the silence, "So it was him after all." The First looks at the Master and says, "Yes. It seems those are his children and she locked her heart because she thought he married Lisanna...I somehow feel responsible. She looked so sad that day he asked Lisanna to marry him. I shouldn't have left her alone." The Master confesses, "Yeah. I know I should have stopped her but I needed that kid to learn that he will lose some battles in the war that was a head. I, myself, feel like I should have done more to stop her from leaving." *Sigh* They looked at each other again and this time they had a mutual nod. The Master went to the front of the guild looked at its wounded and tired members and said, "Today you have seen the foe that we will fight. That foe was once our friend and family. She has become stronger and has new abilities. Do not worry her fate is decided by her children. We must guide them to make her come back to us."


	7. Chapter 7

Ten years later...

"Suki hurry we're going to be late. Dad will be very mad if we are late again." Suki rolls on the bed and says, "Aww, Yuki just five more minutes." Yuki kicks him of the bed and says, "If you don't get up I will eat your breakfast again!" That made Suki jump of the floor and into the kitchen. He ate his breakfast. Yuki said, "I'll wait for you outside." He went into the bathroom took a shower and changed his clothes. He runs outside and sees Yuki sitting on the bridge and looking down at the river. They had just moved into the apartment where Lucy had lived. They only know that their mother lived there and that she had died giving birth to them. Yuki looks at her brother and says, "Do you think we could actually know about our mother?" Suki looked at her sister and said, "Look Yuki I am actually very fond of pops. I know he isn't our real father but still he took us in knowing that we weren't his." She smiled and nodded making her brother feel a little relief.

Erza came in to the Master's office. She knew it was time to tell the twins the truth. They were old enough to understand what had happen to their mother and why they had lied to them. She sees Master talking to the First and says, "Master we need to talk." The Master turns toward Erza who is closing the door. She walks in sits down and says, "I think it is time to tell Suki and Yuki about their real identities." The Master sits down and says, "Hmm. I think that you're right about this. We should tell them about their mother. We should also tell Natsu about who the father." The First speaks for the first time while listening to Erza speak. "Erza, Makarov I think that the time is not right...besides you guys haven't figure out everything about Lucy." She sits down on the table and says, "I need to explain something to both of you." She looks up at them puts a sad but determined face and says, "This magic was not created by Zeref but by his lover. She was very kind and understood the pain of others." Erza interrupts by saying, "Lucy is..." The First looks down and then says, "I need you to listen. Lucy has a kind heart even though she went through so much pain. His lover was the same as Lucy she was very powerful and gave Zeref her power so that he can protect humanity, but like any immortal being you lose control with so much power. This is why the legends called him evil. His sanity became corrupted in that period. I think that he himself sealed his heart and showed Lucy that power. I also think that Lucy is the reincarnation of his lover. She maybe the only one to stop Zeref because the seal on Zeref's heart broke when he found out that she was his lover's reincarnation. We must understand how powerful they could be by now." Both the Master and Erza stayed quiet for a long time. They had no clue how powerful Lucy had gotten these past ten years.

In an abandon palace named Flowers.

"A graveyard filled with flowers. Here lies Lucy Heartfilia," N-Lucy said. She turns around and faces the grave. "I hate you. I hate that both of them love you." She felt the presence of Zeref while turning around. "You know N-Lucy you are her. So that means that we are fighting for you as well." "You're only fighting for me because I have her heart." She turns back around and looks at Lucy who is in a glass coffin surrounded by lilies which were HER favorite flowers. N-Lucy turns and destroys the wall that protects the castle. Zeref turns on her and says, "Do NOT touch the castle of my beloved Lili! If you want to destroy something then go and destroy a town or something." N-Lucy smirks. She walks to him and grabs his face and says, "As you wish love." She turns her wings coming out the color of blood. She flies away while Zeref makes a move to stop her. "Shit what have I done."


	8. Chapter 8

In the training area.

Yuki walks behind Natsu and attacks him. "Hahaha. Too slow." He dodges out of the way and attacks back. "Even though you're a Celestial mage you need to train your body." "Yes dad. Hey where is Suki he usually loves to train with you, dad." They heard Suki yelling at someone who they couldn't see. "How could you lie to us! How could you?" He started to run towards them and then he said to Natsu, "Have you been lying to us too!" He looks at his sister and runs away. "W-what?" Natsu turns to see that Erza and The Master run up behind them. "Why did he run away?" asked Natsu. Erza stepped up and said, "He heard us talking about Lucy." "What Lucy? Did she show up again?" Natsu every excitedly asked. The Master was about to respond when they heard an explosion coming from Suki's direction. They turned and ran towards where Suki was.

Suki was running away from the truth and he knew that but he didn't want to know that his family had been lying to them the whole time. An explosion happened before his very eyes. When he had stopped running away and started wiping his tears. He saw a beautiful woman with blood color wings smirking as she destroyed another house. He gets up and says, "What are you doing lady? Can't you see that there are people here." The winged woman turns and faces him. She flies down to the ground and with a smirk says, "So! I really don't care about these people. They are nothing to me." Suki hears footsteps from behind him as well as Natsu voice, "Lucy? No you are not her. What's your name?" She feels her heart starting to crack. "YOU! You are the one who made me this way. Where is your wife? I haven't seen her since the day I left when you were planning your wedding." She grabs her chest and starts to cry. "YOU. You are making my chest hurt." She stands up saying, "You're gonna pay for this. You are gonna pay!" She starts to fly and says, "Natsu, Erza and Master it has been a long time since we seen each other. Let's have a duel." Suki and Yuki look at each other. Natsu smiles and says, "A fight with Lucy I could never." She smirks and says, "I am N-Lucy. I am the closest copy to the original. I have only one flaw and that is for you to figure out." Erza says, "I never knew you had such beautiful wings. Blood red the color of blood lust." They attack each other at rapid pace. N-Lucy and Erza make an incredible sight fighting each other. "WOW she can keep up with Erza." said Yuki. Suki looks at his sister thinking, _If only she knew that THAT was our mother. _You could here that re-equip form Erza and the keys from N-Lucy. Her keys are different than the Golden Keys. Her keys are purely black and this are weapons that boost your everything and weaken your opponent. The keys steal away your life force if you use them incorrectly, but if you use them right they will help you on anything. In this N-Lucy believed and so she beat Erza without breaking a sweat. Erza drops to the ground unable to move because of the paralyze poison that was given to her. N-Lucy turns towards them and starts to sob. Her wings changed color into a deep blue. "You are breaking the spell and she is coming out. Natsu how could you. How could you not notice that she truly loved you. Why did you marry her? How could you have married Lisanna? Lucy truly loved she truly loved you." Natsu was shocked to hear this. _I never married Lisanna, _thought Natsu. Natsu tried to explain, "I never married Lisanna. Yes I did propose but I never got to the wedding because I..." N-Lucy's wings started to turn black. "Shut up! Shut up! Natsu I challenge you to a fight." N-Lucy attacked with all her might but the Master stopped it by making his hand big. She dodged his attack and said, "Master you want to join as well." She laughed wickedly and crushed him to bits. She grabbed Natsu and gave him a kiss. She looked at the twins and said, "So this are your children. They don't seem like much." "What did you say Lady?" Suki turns trying to attack her but his sister stops him. "I see this one has brains. Well Natsu I only came to have some fun. Oh wait I can't." As she backed away her wings turned to a gray color but then they started to change color.


	9. Chapter 9

Natsu heard her say, "Oh wait I can't not after the way you betrayed Lucy." Her wings had turned gray but then they turned a bright red. She looks at the twins and walks to the Master and says, "Did you tell them the truth Master? Hmm! I guess I could tell them." She walks over to the twins. _Shit I can't move. Why can't I move?_Natsu thought. "Oh Natsu if you're wondering why you can't move it's because I paralyzed you," she says while touching her lips. She turns back to the twins who are paralyze from shock. "So little children want to know the story of your lives." Natsu tries to move again and realizes that he can talk, "What are you talking about? They know who they are." She smiles at them that sad smile again while her wings turn a shade of dark blue. "If they knew who they were they would have recognized me even a little. Anyways I will answer your questions as well Natsu." He stayed silent and said, "I don't need to know anything about my children." She smirked, "Not even about how to break Lucy's spell." Natsu shocked looked at her and said, "How can you know about that?" "So you want to hear or not?" he nods. "Then I will take you to a better place the army is coming for us." She looks at Erza and the Master, "I can't take you guys with me don't worry they will be fine. They're in my care."

She slapped them into another dimension. "Here is fine to talk. Do you want to hear from the beginning or just the spell?" Yuki spoke for the first time, "I would like to hear from the beginning." N-Lucy looked at her and said, "Fine. But first I need you not to interrupt. To make sure I sealed you mouth with one of my keys." She shows them the key while smiling and says, "I will just tell you how it all started. Once upon a time there was a Celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia. She ran away from home to find herself. Her dream was to join in a guild named Fairy Tail. In her journey she met your father who coincidentally was a member of the guild your mother wanted to join. As she joined the guild she made many friends. Together they made a team of friends. They were the strongest team of the guilds. They had many adventure that not many wizards had. Each friend faced their past. The first faced the fact that his master died for him to keep on living. You know him as Gray. The second was your mother. She had to face your grandfather and told him what she thought. Her name as I just told you is Lucy. The third was your father. Living when one of his past friends died protecting her own brother. In reality she had only disappeared into another world for some years. You know her as Lisanna. The fourth was a little girl. You know her as Wendy. She had to face her past and her heart to make a new family. I guess that wasn't so hard but still facing your past hurts like hell. The last was Erza. She is a very kindhearted person. She had to face the person that she loved and defeat him. He was just being manipulated but in process of defeating him one of her old friends died. This were adventures that no other guild had ever experience. There was one event that changed everyone's lives that was the seven year gap but that is for another time. Anyway one day your father told Lucy that he was going to propose to Lisanna. Lucy knowing that she loved him and wanted the best for him helped him. That night you, the twins, were created. At the time Lucy didn't know she was pregnant. She helped him with all the preparations for his engagement party. Your father propose in front of everyone. She said yes of course. That night Lucy decided to leave the guild. She waited a week and left at the end of that week. That night she wrote letters to her most important people. One was for the guild and the other for your father. When she left the letters she had bumped unto the Master. _He told her, 'Don't you know it's rude to leave without saying goodbye.' She told him, 'If I say goodbye I won't be able to go.' 'IF you want to leave then give me a hug but if your forcing yourself then walk away. She started walk away but ran to him and hugged him and said, 'I don't want to go but I must for their happiness.'_ That night she walked in the cold. She went a through a path that was very old and headed to the mountains. She walked and walked. Until she found a perfect little cottage. She lived there until she gave birth to the two of you. She met Zeref when she was six months into her pregnancy. It took time but she started to fall in love with him. Until she saw your father. They were so close to meeting. Your father accidentally bumped on to your mother but he didn't notice until it was too late and she was already on the mountain. She hid her scent very well because your father never really found her. That day Zeref knew that bumping to your father would make her pregnancy very difficult. So he made a letter and send it to him. He knew that your father wouldn't believe that she was dead so they decided on creating clones. Every time they created a clone it came out incorrectly. The last clone that was created was me and it was the day before giving birth. I was the closest clone that looked just like Lucy. My only flaw was that I didn't have a heart. I didn't have a heart because by then Lucy had sealed her heart way. I was heartless. When the transportation gave you guys to the Master we knew that he was going to give you to your father. He did just as we predicted." She smiled looking pleased that the twins were shocked along with a very shocked Natsu. "What?" N-Lucy said, "Yes. Your father IS Natsu Dragneel. There was one thing we counted on. Natsu not knowing that he was your father. We didn't expect for everyone else to figure it out. The only ones who actually knew were Erza and the Master. Erza found out about it in the fight where we finished the spell. Do you remember Natsu? P-Lucy was created for the purpose of making the spell finished." She smiled at Natsu and said, "The reason why she kissed your hand and then your sign was because that was the only link to you guys at the time. You and your children are the barriers on breaking the spell." Just then Zeref came and took her away from them. The dimension started to disappear and they came back with all their senses mixed up. Since they were forced back to their own world and time they were disoriented. "Damn it. You bastard give me back, Lucy." Natsu yelled to thin air. He got up and started to walk. Suki and Yuki stayed quiet followed back to the guild. Yuki walked up to Natsu and said, "You know I am glad that you're actually my father." Natsu smiled and said, "I am also very glad." "Dad we will get her back." Yuki promised. Natsu smiled and said, "Of course I want you both to meet her." Suki walks up to Natsu and says, "I am glad your my pops and that you didn't lie to us."


	10. Chapter 10

Lili's Flowers...

"What were you thinking? You know we can't wake her up if you kill them," said Zeref. She walks towards him reaches for him but stops herself and says, "I wasn't going to kill anyone. I just wanted to have fun." They called her heartless but in reality she yearned on having feelings. She had this feeling that she was meant for someone in this world but she always came to a conclusion that this feelings were Lucy's. In truth. This was why she hated Lucy so much. She doesn't know whose feelings are whose. She looks down and whispers, "I became heartless for you." Zeref opens his eyes wide and asks, "W-what?" She looks up at Zeref with a smirk on her face, "Fooled you." She laughed at herself making it looked like she was laughing at him. She was laughing knowing that she was being pathetic. She touched her face feeling something wet on it. She walked away knowing that the spell had weakened because she had met the spell barriers. She headed to the only place that could strengthen the spell. Ironically it was the person she hated the most Lucy Heartfilia.

Inside Flowers Palace, Zeref had been shocked to see the once heartless Lucy cry. The spell must have weaken from the meeting that she had with the spell barriers. He was worried that she would kill her children accidentally. He need her to die but he fell in love with her when he felt her spirit. I guess her spirit isn't here any longer it must be with one of the clones. My love where are you?

As N-Lucy looks at the coffin of Lucy she gets this feeling that she is being watched. She sees a shadow that was next to a grave. At first she thought that it was Zeref but then she realize that it wasn't Zeref presence. She yelled, "Hey You! Who are you?!" As she got closer she saw a woman standing over a grave. She turns toward N-Lucy. She was beautiful. She was as tall as her with silver hair and very deep blue eyes. She had a frame like a delicate flower but had the features of a goddess. She felt like she had seen this woman before but didn't know who it was. She then spoke, "My name is Lilith. This is my palace." Her voice was sweet and calming like honey spreading over bread. She had suddenly in front of her and touched her cheek. She had all this new memories. _She saw Zeref and her in a dark palace that looked similar to this one, but this one was ruined. Like a war had gone through this place. The flowers and the graves were gone. She saw Zeref wounded and dying. Her only thoughts were 'No not you. I fell in love with you. You promised to stay with me! You promiiiiised!' She yelled and gave him a kiss. She starts disappearing. And says,'This was the only way for you to stay alive. I am so sorry. I know you didn't want this but it was the only way. I love you.' She disappears into the thin air. _She looks around and feeling that she had something strange given to her. She looks at her hands and there was the mark of the fairies it looked similar to the Fairy Tail sign. _Who are you?_ she wondered. As she walked away she saw Lucy's hands were turning red.

Magnolia...

Natsu and the twins enter the guild. "Gramps! Gramps we need to talk to you!" said Natsu. The Master walks out of his office and says, "We have something to tell you as well. You too Yuki, Suki." He enters and waits for Natsu and the twins to sit down. He sits down and the First appears next to Natsu again. "Makarov and I have something to tell you guys. It's about the curse and about how the curse was created." Natsu looked at his son and daughter. He knew they were completely confused because they couldn't see the First. "Gramps I think that we should let them join the guild. They have been training very hard for this day. Before we go on I think that we should make sure that they can hear all of the conversation." The Master and the First looked at each other. They both nodded in agreement, "They have been waiting for a long time. I think that they deserve to know about the secret of Fairy Tail." The Master grabs the seal that has the Fairy Tail sign. He asks, "Where do you want it?" Yuki and Suki said, "In my right shoulder. Hand." Yuki had hers in the right hand above the cursed sign where Lucy had hers. Suki had it in the same place as Natsu. They both smiled at Natsu and said, "The day we meet mother I want to show her that we never knew her but we will thank her for leaving us with our father." Natsu looked at his children with pride and nodded at them. He turned back to the Master, "Gramps I think we are ready to listen to what you have to say." He nodded, "I think that the talking will be done by the First." He looked at First who was sitting next to Natsu. "Yes, It is about Lucy being in the state of sleep. If she doesn't get out soon she will die. I don't know for sure when. But I know she will start to die very soon. Has any of you heard of the story, The prince that died of heartbreak." Yuki nodded and said, "He died of heartbreak because when he found the sleeping princess she was all blue and already dead because of the curse put by the evil wizard." The First nodded, "That isn't exactly right but close enough. The prince didn't die of heartbreak but of not knowing that he had to break the spell of the others before waking the princess. What he did was go straight to her and that made her start to turn blue quickly. In this case, Lucy will start with the red and go with the blue until she turns black. She will met her end in a couple of months. What we need to do is figure out how all three of you can break the spell. How it is that you three are connected with Lucy at the time of the spell was being cast." Yuki and Suki looked at each other. They nodded and said, "We are connected by the sign and by blood. While father was connected by bond and the sign." The First didn't know what to say, so the Master spoke, "How do you know that?" Yuki spoke this time, "She, our mother, told us." "Yuki and Suki you can't believe everything that a clone of Lucy tells you." "No it wasn't her that told us it was Lucy herself that told us. We can't really explain how but we know that she told us." Natsu was shocked to hear this and asked, "Then how didn't you know that I was your father? How didn't you know that you live in her home now? Do you know where that cottage is?" The Master held his hand and said, "Natsu calm down they need to be calm. I have seen this magic. This is a memory trigger. Every time something is said and asked that they might not know and no one else knows. It triggers the memory and they just know things." The twins looked at one another. "This magic can only be done by one person. That person is Zeref. Since Lucy had been around Zeref at the time of your birth she could have accidentally learned it. When Lucy came to see me the day she left Yuki and Suki. She said, I have fallen in love with him. But I saw the hint of the real Lucy who was in such deep sorrow because she thought that Natsu had married Lisanna. I think that somehow you three have to prove to her that you all miss her and love her." The First stood up and said, "No that is wrong...She would have known by now that Natsu isn't married to Lisanna. I think that she sealed her heart knowing that Natsu didn't marry Lisanna but instead looked for her. I think that she blames herself for the engagement that was broken. I also think that she send Yuki and Suki so that they would be together again, but what doesn't make sense is that she would make herself and clones heartless. What I'm thinking is that someone did this to her." Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. Suki then stood up and said, "So you're saying that we are the barriers because someone made us the barriers for our mother. So it wasn't her that gave us up." He started to cry and said, "I am so glad that she wasn't the one to give us up." The Master was about to speak but then looked at Yuki and shook her head so he closed it. "Since everyone needs to prepare for the upcoming battle I think that Yuki should get this." The Master shows her the keys that were ones Lucy's. Loke and Capricornio show themselves and say, "Lady Yuki from Fairy Tail and decedent of Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. We are here to protect the one who holds our key. Your mother made the contract but since she lend the keys to you. We are here by now your spirits." She looks at both at them and said, "You're not just spirits now your my friends." She smiles at them and they were shocked to hear Lucy's words coming from her. They smiled at her and banished to their world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay I think that I fixed the problem. *Bows* I AM TRULY SORRY FOR NOT CHECKING MY WORK! **

**Let's continue the story and sorry again **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spirit World...

Loke looks at his hand and knows that he must not be in this other world but he can't help it. The Lucy in that world is actually dying and he is doing everything in his power to help the Lucy he made the contract with. He knows that they are in trouble and if he doesn't fix the problems in this world then Lucy in the other world will die. He cries while crumbling and knowing that he can't do anything for her. Capricorn walks up to him and says, "I know you hate deceiving Lucy's daughter as do I, but if we don't do something for Lucy than their and our Lucy will die. We made a promise that we would protect her at all cost." Loke stands up and wipes his tears away. "I know but it still hurts."

Magnolia...

Yuki walks the path to that little cottage in the mountains. She has known about this cottage for days now. This place is where she thinks. She touches the door and feels a little shock but feels it leave to someone else. She enters for the first time because she finally knows who's cottage this was so she felt like doing an investigation. She looked around and saw two floors. One had the kitchen and living room. The second floor had three rooms two bedroom and a bathroom. She looked to the left and saw a baby room. She entered the room and it said Yuki and Suki. There were two cribs placed there. One was red that had many dragons and read Yuki. The other was Yellow with the twelve zodiac spirits and read Suki. She felt that this was somehow wrong. She thought, _Why would my name be with the dragon power and why would Suki's crib be with the celestial power._She walked up to her crib and touched it. She immediately knew what had happened here. Lucy had changed the powers of both of them. In her last moments with them she made sure that no one knew whose power was whose. They both had each others powers to some degree. She touched both of the cribs and she saw that they had a power that could destroy or heal this world. She let go and crumbled to the ground crying her eyes out.

Flowers Palace...

N-Lucy smirks at the girl that was placed in the coffin. Her eyes as blue as the ocean her hair silver as the moon. She looked at the girl again and said with such arrogance, "I am the creature that you fear the most." The girl with anger in her eyes said, "I have given no mercy to does who used me." N-Lucy smirks at that and says, "I was hoping for that. Your task is simple. You have spy on the children. There name isn't important for you will find them. They look like this." She shows a picture of a blond boy and pink haired girl. The girl looks at N-Lucy again. "In this tower and coffin you live in must be boring. I think that you have the right to have fun ones in a while. Don't you think? M-Lucy or should I call you Mercedes the women with no mercy." Mercedes looks and smiles at N-Lucy and says, "As you wish my twin."

Magnolia inside Fairy Tail...

The Master was pacing back and forth not knowing anything about the injuries inflicted on Suki. He had just passed out. Yuki walks in she is deeply hurt but she makes it to the Master. She looks at him and says, "His hurt isn't he?" The Master looks at her and says, "Yuki you're hurt the most." She shakes her head and says, "Did he collapse about an hour ago." The Master looks at her suspiciously but answers, "Yeah about that time." She nods and she gives him a bottle and instructs, "I know I have no right but give him this and he will be fine." She starts to walk away. "Yuki where are you going?" She looks at the Master and smiles, "To meet my mother." She disappears before he could comprehend what she just said. He looks at the bottle that Yuki just gave to him. He walks up to Suki and thinks of giving it to him but starts to walk out when Suki says, "Healing magic. It helps heal unknown injuries. Did Yuki give you that?" The Master nods and says, "Yeah, she just left." Suki smiles and stretches his hand to receive it. "Give it here Master. She just couldn't wait could she." He drinks the potion waits until he feels better and sits up and starts to dress. "Fool! What are you doing? You can't get up yet!" Suki looks at the Master, "Gramps, I have to stop her before it's too late." He walks out of the infirmary.

As Suki looks around to see that no one is following him. He starts to run towards the cottage. He needs to find her. When he gets there he doesn't waste time and heads straight to the room. He sees that he was right. That woman wasn't his sister. His sister was lying on the floor sleeping. He came up to her and tried touching her but she moved away and said, "Don't touch me. I knew you were coming. Did you receive the potion." Suki nods and falls to the ground. She then touches him looks him in the eyes and says, "I need to meet her. You know that. So why do you try to stop me?" He grabs her hand and says, "The one who will suffer will be you. She is dying we can't do anything until we figure out how to break the spell." Yuki sits up and says, "I will tell you a story but first you must touch this cribs." Suki thought for a moment and he did as he was told. He first looked at the names of the cribs. The red one had his name on it. The yellow one had his sisters name on it. He touched both cribs and immediately let go. He turns to his sister and says, "What? Why would you do this to me?" She looks away and says, "So you saw as well. I was born with no magic. I stole some of your magic away. Mother, I mean Lucy, saw this and she made sure that I get the weaker magic. I made it so that you saw what I wanted you to see but know you must look at the truth. Touch the cribs once more." "What truth Yuki? There is no need for me to touch the cribs." She looks at him and for the first time she yells at him and says, "TOUCH THEM!" Suki was surprised by his sister yelling so he did touch them and he saw everything. "_Lucy we need to go. You must leave them behind if you want them to live," said Zeref. She nods but says, "I just can't leave them here all by themselves. I need to know that they are save." Zeref looked at Lucy like she was a lunatic. "Why? Don't you hate them? Don't you hate looking at them because they remind you of the betrayal that Natsu caused you." Lucy glares at Zeref and said, "Hate them? I could never hate them. They have nothing to do with what I have decided to do. I left because I loved him. I wanted him to be happy. I LOVE these children. That is why I leave them behind. So don't you dare say that I leave them because I hate them. I LOVE them more than my life more than this pain. I need to know that they will be in the right hands." She grabs Yuki and Suki and goes down stairs to where all her clones were. Zeref follows right behind her. She says, "T-Lucy I need you to transport these children to Fairy Tail. Here is there birth-certificate. This needs to be in the bottom drawer in the Master's office. I am sorry to say this but when you disappear they will appear and you will be put in their hands. I am sorry to do this." T-Lucy touches Lucy and says, "It will be my honor."_

Suki crumbles to the ground and sobs. _All this time she never hated us. She loved us that is why she never took us. All this time she loved us. _Suki thought this and he sobbed harder. He who never cried ones while thinking of his mother. This made him realize that he was never abandon. This was why he didn't want his sister to go to her because he was scared of being alone. He felt arms surround him and heard his sister's soothing voice. She hummed the tune that Lucy used to sing to them. _When you are sad. You must release your crystal tears that no one sees. When you cry don't hold back and meet the one person that you love. When you are done come to me with a smile and say, 'I have learned another sorrow but it doesn't stop me.' Don't forget that I am here to give you the support that you need. I love you so. _He felt the warmth of his sister fade away while he lost consciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

In Flowers Palace...

A few days later Yuki looks at the castle Shining in the sun. _All this is just an illusion so that they don't see the truth_, she thought. She was about to knock when the door opened and a man that was average looking had held her gaze to his eyes. They were black like the darkest shadow in the abyss. His eyes were dead like he lost something so precious and can never get it back. He steps toward her which made her realize that she was staring at him. He grabs her hand and says, "So you can see pain as well. Yuki daughter of the woman who understands others pain." She gently pulls her hand away. He turns and says, "Come."

As she follows him inside she looks at the place and gasps for she thought that this place was enchanted but in reality it wasn't. She couldn't help stopping every so often to look around. She could feel the presence of others but could not see them. Zeref stop abruptly and she stumble unto him. She falls back but was caught by Zeref. He said, "Please be more careful." She nods and he keeps talking after he pulls her to a stand. He says that they were here and that she needed to wait outside the room.

Magnolia...

Suki awoke to see Natsu beside him. He tried to sit up but couldn't. Natsu startled sat up from his slouching and said, "Suki don't get up you're terribly hurt." _Huh?What does he mean I am hurt, _thought Suki. He shot up ignoring the pain that came with it and said, "Where did you find me? Where is Yuki?" Natsu was shocked at first but then he saw the worry in his eyes. He answered, "We found you in the cottage in the mountains. We haven't seen Yuki since she left yesterday." Suki digested the new information and was trying to get up. Natsu knew what he was going to do and said, "You really think that you'll be any good to her if you leave like this. I won't stop you but others will because you're weak right now. We need to train you first." Suki stopped and said, "I know I am weak but is it really necessary for me to train." Natsu nodded, "If you want to live then yes. If you want to bring them back then yes."

Spirit World...

Loke was looking at the reports that Aries wrote while being away from here. She was turning red. _Shit! We're running out of time, _thought Loke. He started to pace not knowing what to do anymore. _Earth Lucy is dying and so is this Lucy how can we stop this, _he urgently thought. He stopped and felt the presence of evil force around them. He had felt this before. He knew this presence too well. He had done this to the Earth Lucy as well. '_Hey Loke, when my children are born please protect them,' said Lucy. 'Why would you ask me to take care of them. You'll be here won't you?' asked Loke. She shook her head, 'I won't be here I made a deal with that person.' 'What deal?' asked Loke. She sighed and said,'You'll know when I am gone.' Loke was about to ask more when Natsu came smiling and said, 'Lucy we came here to support you again. How are your children?' Lucy smiled and said, 'They are fine.' She put her hands on her face and whispered low enough so that no one could hear, 'Their his yet he doesn't know. I should have ran away the day they married.' Natsu came up to her and said, 'What was that? What you say?' Lucy covered her mouth and looked at Natsu with tears on her eyes. Then Zeref came from another dimension and took her away from us. She caressed his face and said, 'I have always loved you. Good Bye.' Her hand disappeared when she said her goodbye. When Lucy left Natsu was shocked. He turned towards me and said, 'Hey, That man took Lucy! Loke why didn't you stop him?We need to go after her!' Loke looked at Natsu and calmly explained, 'I couldn't because she had decided to go with him. Don't worry you'll meet her soon.' He disappeared as well. _Loke thought, _I should have told him then. I should have told him that he was the father of those children. The Lucy in this other world hasn't woken up. She is running out of time. If she dies so will the Earth Lucy. This is why the Earth Lucy is acting as an evil villain. She needed to be in this world because of her children, but the effects of being here was losing her memory so she really thinks that she is actually a clone but in reality she is the Earth Lucy. _As Loke was deep in thought Capricorn came to him and said, "Their world is in chaos. We couldn't save the Lucy from Edolas. She disappeared while protecting her family." Loke stood up and said, "It is time to move to the next phase. Is Yuki in her position." Capricorn nodded. "Good. Then we shall commends."

Magnolia...

A week later Suki was pacing waiting for Natsu he didn't know what to do anymore, _Where is Pops? What the heck man. He said he was going to be here. _Just then Natsu comes in and says, "Suki sorry I am late had to do something important." He walks up to Suki and attacks him. He smiles when Suki instinctively doges and backs away. "Not bad but you still need more practice. If you want to bring back both Lucy and Yuki." Suki frowns and says, "Why would I want to bring Lucy back?" Natsu looks at his son very sadly and says, "You must if not for you than for me. And another thing Yuki won't leave without her."


	13. Chapter 13

Magnolia outside the city...

As Erza walked up to the man waiting for her she thought, _How am I able to help them. _She looked at the blue hair man and smiled at him. "Jellal I haven't seen you since that time. Where have you been?" Jellal looks at Erza smiles and says, "Well it is nice to see you as well. You know I have been here and there." Erza waited until he notice the child behind her. "Jellal I want you to meet your son, Genji." Jellal look at Erza then at the five year old behind her. "Genji say Hi to your father." Genji comes out from behind Erza,who looked a lot like him. He says, "Hello dad. Dad did you know that my name means two beginnings. Mom said that this name was meant for both of you." He smiles at him and walks up to him. Jellal steps back from the shock of actually having a child. He looks at Erza again and she just smiles at him. Genji walks up to him again and this time Jellal walks to him and gives him a hug. Tears run down his face while holding him.

Meredy feels the relief from both him and her. Erza had contacted them and said that there was trouble and that they needed to come quickly. She smiled feeling the relief from Jellal. Then she felt warmth coming from him and knew love as well. She comes out from where she is hidden and finds Jellal hugging a small child. She smiles at the scene also thinking of her adopted children in her house. She starts to tear up thinking about Ultear and how she never said goodbye. She thought, _I at least found this nice old lady to take care of my children when I am gone like today._

Spirit World...

Capricorn came once again from the Edolas world and back into the spirit world. "What happened to Edolas Lucy, Capricorn?" Capricorn looks at Loke and says, "We found her body to the edge of the river. She gave birth to a baby boy. What should I do with him?" Loke looks up to Capricorn and asked, "Who is taking care of the child?" "The child is being taken care by Mystogan. He said that he will protected in her place." Loke thought out loud, "Why are all the Lucy clones going after the other Lucys? They are even killing their decedents. How should we stop them?" Capricorn stopped as he talked, "If we kill them they disappear back to this Lucy, right?"

Flowers Palce...

Yuki looked at the place and summoned Loke. "Loke I have summoned you to report that we have gone to the dark side and I am so sorry for betraying you." Loke shook his head and said, "If it is for your mother I understand." _Good she is in position. Should I tell her? No this will do, _thought Loke. Just then N-Lucy came out of nowhere. She smiled and said, "So the brainy one has come to our side or are you a double agent." Yuki looked at her square in the eye. "Hoo, scary you are so cute while glaring at me, no matter. I didn't come here to talk about that. I came to see your keys strength." _Shit Lucy! She doesn't recognize me. I guess that's good,_thought Loke. "Hmm. I see that you have some as well. Dark magic keys that is. Interesting you are the only mage I have seen that can handle their power," said Loke. She smirked and said, "Leo one of the strongest spirits. Do you want to play as well?" She walks up to him and leans in to whisper, "She only looks like her but can she handle the power of them." Loke shocked said, "How did you know I was planning to use that on her?" She smiles kisses her keys and says, "I didn't until now." She walks away and disappears into the darkness ahead.

"The moon is bright in this darkness don't you think?" said N-Lucy to Mercedes. N-Lucy turns towards Mercedes and says, "The girl in the picture is our ally... for now. She has a brother but I want you to capture the man in this picture." She hands the picture of Natsu to Mercedes. The picture was of Team Natsu, Natsu and Gray fighting and Lucy, Wendy, and Erza are talking while Carla and Happy are flying around. "This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I want you to gain his trust and later kidnap the pink hair man. He will be with his son but don't worry he isn't a challenge." Mercedes smirked and said, "Never underestimate your opponent." She got up and asked "What is the pink hair man's name?" N-Lucy became serious and said, "His name is Natsu. He will be our captive. Don't look at me like that I will not harm him besides you're getting your freedom." Mercedes stood up and walked up to N-Lucy to whisper, "Don't ruin the plan now." She disappears right when N-Lucy turned around. N-Lucy held on the desk when a new memory came to her, _'Take me away Zeref. I can't stay here with them.' she sobs._


	14. Chapter 14

Magnolia...

Three months after Yuki left Fairy Tail. A very beautiful women walks to the master and asks to join the guild. I sense something weird about her every time I see her. I probably shouldn't say anything for fear of Juvia jumping to weird conclusion. Gray was just thinking when the girl walked up to him and asked about the job board. "I think that you should start with things that you can handle." said Gray. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mercedes. What is yours?" "Oh my name is Gray. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Hope you have fun." He smiled at Mercedes. Gray looked up to see Natsu and Happy coming in from another job. "Hey Natsu come meet the new member Mercedes." Natsu walked up to them and said, "Hey! Gray your clothes are off again! Oh hey names Natsu and this here is Happy." As Gray was putting on his clothes and as Natsu introduce himself Suki walked in covered in bruises and cuts. "Hey pops! That was one hella of a job you gave me. I verily made it out alive." "If you couldn't handle the mountain monkeys than your worst than your mother. She could at least fight back maybe you need a weapon like her." Natsu said thoughtfully. Suki walked to Natsu and said, "I do not I will be strong like you pops so just you wait." Mercedes looks at Suki and says, "Hello I am the new member of Fairy Tail, names Mercedes." Suki looks at her and says, "Oh hey names Suki." Gray stood wearing something and said to Mercedes, "Hey I could go on a job with you if you want." Mercedes smiles and said, "That would be cool." Natsu stops from wrestling with Suki and said, "I want to go. Let's go Happy." "Aye Sir." Just then Erza came in with little Genji and said, "Going on a job I'll join."

The next day part of Team Natsu and Mercedes were going on a job. As they were about to leave Wendy and Romeo walked in. Romeo was holding hands with Wendy. "Hey guys going on a job?" "Yeah wanna come?" said Natsu. She looks at Romeo and said "Bye Romeo. I have to go on a mission." "OH my Sky. No way. You must be Wendy, The Maiden of The Sky. I am your biggest fan." Everyone looks at Mercedes shocked to hear that she knew who Wendy was. "I saw you in the magazine from Weekly Sorcerer. It said that you and Romeo started to date. I am so happy for you." Gray said, "Wow you said that word for word." She smiles at them and explains, "I have photographic memory. Anything I read I can tell you word for word." She smiles and they smile back and Natsu says, "That's a cool power to have." That was when she started to like the mission she was in. She loved to give mercy but letting down the prey hard makes the whole job worth it. Wendy smiled as well and said, "Okay I am ready."

Everyone got on the train and like usual Natsu got motion sickness. It had been a while since he last when on a far away mission. Since he had to take care of the twins he couldn't go that far. Now that they are all grown he felt like he could leave Suki by himself. He was still worried about Yuki but somehow felt that she was safe even though she was far away from him. He fell unconscious.

When Natsu woke up he was in the air. He saw below to find that Gray was defeated and Erza knocked to the ground by the light that came close by him. He didn't know what was going on. Then he looked to the side and saw that Mercedes was attacking them. He struggle but found it useless because the bonds were sealing his magic. He also didn't have strength because of the motion sickness that was caused by the flying. As he watches he sees the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail fall. Erza's horrified face was the last thing he saw when Mercedes put him in the airship. Natsu kept struggling against his binds and yelling, "Let me out of here, I want to fight you. Let me go you bastard. What did you do to my friends?" Mercedes looks at Natsu with a smirk on her face and says, "Are you sure that you want to leave?" "Of course. I want to fight too." "But if I let you out you won't get to see Lucy. Don't you want to see her?"

Flowers Palace...

N-Lucy was waiting for Mercedes to return. She was late like usual. "Damn was it right to send her?" Just then the airship that Mercedes traveled on came to view. It stopped right above her to transport her to the ship. As N-Lucy walked into the captain's room she looked around to find Natsu to the side of the room and Mercedes in the chair in front of her. Some of the clones captured her and N-Lucy stayed still. Mercedes walked up to her and said, "Do you wish to know what happened to those friends of yours?" N-Lucy smirked and said, "Friends? What friends?" Mercedes grabbed her face and whispered, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Lucy." N-Lucy jerked back and said, "How did you know? How did you know I am connected to Lucy herself?" Mercedes walked towards Natsu and said, "You see you promised me something you couldn't give me. That was fun. Can you believe that Erza was so easily defeated. Her magic ran out the moment she brought out her Nakagami Armor." N-Lucy started to cry. "How could you? How could you do this to Natsu and Erza. She was finally happy with her life. She was finally living with him. How could you?" Natsu was shocked to hear Lucy's voice. The other Lucy had a harsher voice while this one had the voice of Lucy. "I knew it you were the one who wanted me to bring Natsu here weren't you?" In a firm voice she said, "She will not say anything." N-Lucy looked at Natsu and said to Mercedes, "I wanted to know how powerful he had an affect on her. Can he hear our conversation?" Mercedes nodded and said, "You didn't answer my question Lucy. Were you the one who told me to bring Natsu here?" N-Lucy looks at Natsu once more and says, "I..Yes I needed him to know how I felt before it was too late." The clones that were holding her had let go. She dropped to the ground and started to hold her chest with her other hand she covered her mouth. She didn't want to let Natsu know that she was already dying and that she wasn't a clone at all. She swallowed the blood and stood up. "Mercedes let me take him to the dungeon. They will be coming for him soon. I know how to get Suki here as well. He was the only one that could make him come." She nodded towards Natsu. Mercedes walked up to her and said, "Your dying already so why are you still here?" N-Lucy glared at her and said, "You should feel it as well. She is dying with me and you and the rest of the clones. So don't ask why I am here. I am trying to save her for all of us." Mercedes smirked and laughed while saying, "You really think that your children and that man will wake her." Natsu was shocked to hear that N-Lucy had children. Natsu thought, _Who are the children they speak of. Shit I still can't move. _Natsu struggles trying to get out of the binds.


	15. Chapter 15

Magnolia...

Erza walks in with a very injured Gray and Happy. Erza herself wasn't in the best conditions. She ordered while Mirajane walked up to her, "Get Gray some help his Magic ran low and took a beating. Happy has minor injuries but he needs help as well." Erza coughs blood and walks to the infirmary. She lays down on the bed and closes her eyes. "Mirajane that women, Mercedes, she was part of them. She took Natsu. It was worst than what we feared she is too powerful. I know you can't do it with the baby due in a few days so I was thinking of contacting your husband. What do you think?" Mirajane thought for a moment, "I think it is a wonderful idea he will be here soon anyways. Yay Laxus is coming!"

Suki saw when Erza came in through the door. She was heavily injured along with Gray and Happy. _Where is dad? What the heck happened?,_thought Suki. He followed them into the infirmary and heard Erza say, "That women, Mercedes, she is part of them. She took Natsu." He heard someone gasp behind him. He turned around and saw Lisanna in tears. He went up to her and hugged her, "Lisanna you came back from your honeymoon with Freed. Don't worry about Natsu we will get him back ok. It is not your fault." She sobbed hearing Suki's words she said in between of sobs, "I...should...have... known...that...she loved...him." She escapes the hug and runs away. Suki was standing there not knowing what to do. Then he heard Happy, "I am going to find Natsu. Even if it's the last thing I do." He heard Mirajane say, "Happy if you go and die now what will happen to Carla and the babies. Also think about Natsu what would happen if you die because of him. He would never forgive himself. We need Laxus' help. He will help us bring Natsu back." Suki walked away and made the decision to track Natsu all by himself.

Flowers Palace...

N-Lucy brings Natsu into the dungeon. She looks at him and says, "You are a piece to my plan nothing more. The real hero will be here soon." She smirked and walked away. Natsu couldn't calm down he kept struggling against his binds. Every time he struggle he felt more sleepy. He fell into a deep sleep... _Lucy from the coffin disappears because Natsu couldn't accept her fully. She finishes disappearing with her lips on his. Natsu tries very hard so that she won't disappear. He grabs her remaining face and feels the tears in her cheeks. He feels her smile and her sadness. The last thing he hears was "I love you." He tries to grab the air so he can bring her back when he hears her voice again. He turns around and sees her there. He got up and started to run towards her but she shook her head. He slowed down but went to her and said, "What's wrong Lucy?" She smiles at him and says, "Because you didn't accept her fully. We will disappear." She showed him her hand and said, "I am from another world Natsu. Like Edolas remember? She sigh and said well you wouldn't have remembered. I am from the parallel world called earth. Your world is called Chiyo, A thousand worlds. If the Lucy here died then we would all die." Natsu came up to her and asked, "Why?" She smiled at him again and this time she grabbed his hand and said, "The reason is because you were the only Natsu that realized that Lucy was very important. You were the only one who realized early enough to change the Lucy's from other worlds. This is why your world is called Chiyo." She kisses him and says, "Take care of the children." _Natsu woke up by the sound of an explosion and _a nightmare_ he thought. N-Lucy came to Natsu's cell, "So the hero is here. I personally want to see how powerful your son is." Natsu was shocked to hear that Suki was here. "Oh did I mention that Suki is fighting Yuki at this moment. I wonder who'll win."

Suki had come to take his father back but bumped into some of the people that were here. They were all girls too and he didn't know how to talk to them. They were all so beautiful and kind until they heard my name. They all attacked me but I just dodged them all. I didn't like hitting girls but I had to find my father. "Fire's Secret Art!" They were all trapped. One girl had a device pressed it and someone's presence was heavy. "General Yuki we are sorry we couldn't stop him." The general nodded and said, "It's fine. We have to stop this idiot anyways. Right Suki?" "Yuki is that you?" She smiles and says, "Who else would I be? It has been three months since we last seen each other, Suki." "Yuki what happened to you? Why are you doing this?" She shakes her head and says, "Ready? Here I go." She attacks with her bare hands. Suki gets hit and flies back. "Why didn't you dodge that?" Yuki said with a frown and she moves back. He comes out of the dust and tries but fails to attack Yuki in one punch. She smiles and dodges every move that came her way. One hit her but nothing really happened. She smiled again, "Is that all you got?" Suki laughed, "There is more where that came from!" Suki attacks with fire on his hands. Yuki is shocked to see this that she reacts late and the fist lands on her.

Magnolia...

A couple hours ago...Erza just walks out to find Genji and Blue, Happy's son, playing in the pool. She smiles at her son playing. She was about to call out to him when Jet's son, Rapido came. "Erza, Erza! Suki is missing we found this note on his desk." _Note; Gone to bring my father back._ Erza crashes the note, "Suuki! Genji I need bring Suki back from somewhere! Please go straight to Wendy's home." "Okay mama I'll go there! Please come back safe." Erza started to walk away when Genji came up to her and said, "Mama wait." She bend down and he kissed her. "It's so you can remember me when you're gone." He smiles at her and then runs back to Blue. She smiles at the back of her son. She turns around and keeps on walking.

Flowers Palace...

Suki started to bleed again. From his head and body. He couldn't feel half his body and was already hiding from Yuki. 20 minutes ago... Suki attacked Yuki again after he landed that blow but then he felt the pressure of her presence again. He saw his sister get up. Her eyes turned red and you could see the blood on her face. She was the most scariest women he met besides Erza and Mirajane. She smirked which made the illusion of a monster. "So you want to play once more. I won't hold back Suki." Suki sees his sister release the chains that were around her chest. She moved but didn't know were she went. "Behind." He turns around and she was right in front of him. She made a move of a punch but got near and said, "Sorry." This time he felt her presence beside him but was punched squared in the face. She went to him again will he was getting up and punched him again in the stomach. He coughed out blood.

Suki heard footsteps coming from the side. He got up and started to run towards the footsteps but finds that it wasn't Yuki but Erza. "Erza!" "Suki?" Suki paused and crumbled to the ground, "What are you doing here?" Just then Yuki came from behind him and kicked him square in the face. Suki fell unconscious to the ground. Yuki turned to face Erza. She said, "Erza I haven't seen you for a while. How is everyone?" She bend her head to the side. Erza said, "Yuki what have you done? Why are you here?" Yuki moved her head to the other side and said, "Erza will you do me a favor?"


	16. Chapter 16

Flowers Dungeon...

N-lucy heard an explosion again this time hearing Suki scream in agony. "Do you hear that Natsu? Isn't she wonderful?" N-Lucy smirks at him while turning to him. Natsu flinches every time he hears Suki cough or scream in agony. Natsu thought, _Why is she doing this to her brother? Why is she beating him to a pulp?_ N-Lucy entered Natsu's cell and came up to him. She said, "Natsu it has been a long time since I have seen your face." Natsu looks up to see the real Lucy in front of him. Natsu becomes enrage and yells, "You're not Lucy! Lucy is in a glass coffin! I saw her! I saw her." but ends with a whisper. N-Lucy backs away, "Damn! She's done it again! That little bitch is using my body." Natsu looks up at N-Lucy. "What? What do you mean she is using your body? I don't get it!" N-Lucy grabs Natsu's shocked face. She bends down and kisses him once more. Natsu immediately felt the poison go through him and paralyze him. All he could do was hear. He heard Lucy's voice, "You rejected me in this world and also in the other world. In the end I still love you." He hears a sob and everything turns black.

Natsu woke up to voice of his son yelling at someone. He tried to get up but it was too painful. He grunted and the voices stopped. He heard footsteps coming his way. The first one he saw was Suki, "Dad, hey dad how are you feeling? Let me help you up." Natsu got up and looked around for the first time. He was in the guilds infirmary. He saw Suki, Erza, Mirajane, and Gramps. "How did I get here? How long has it been?" He asked no one in particular. Erza answered, "N-Lucy herself brought you back. It has been about three nights and four days." Natsu nodded. He looks at Suki and saw he had a broken arm. "How did that happen?" Suki looks down and says, "Yuki has new power. She beat me up." For some reason that made Natsu smile. "So she finally got ya huh?" Suki looked at his dad and said, "She became stronger the past three months." Natsu nodded, "Was she holding back?" Suki nodded, "She still had a seal around her waist and legs but she could still move with such speed." That was all heard when he blacked out again.

Spirit World...

Loke didn't know what to do anymore he was pacing back and forth when he heard Capricorn behind him. "Loke we have good news. We found a way to break the link between the barrier and the caster." Loke turned around and said, "Wait how is that good news. Won't she die if that happened?" Capricorn nodded and continued, "but we can make our own and break the spell." Loke understood now and went into the human world.

Magnolia...

Loke passed by a fully recovered Gray. He looked at Natsu and Happy. "Natsu I have good news. We found a way to break the spell." Natsu looked up at Loke. Natsu smiled and said, "Really we can bring her back. Woaho!" Loke told him the plan when Erza and Gray with Wendy and Carla were there to listen. When Loke was done Wendy said, "Wait wouldn't that kill her." Loke shook his head and said, "Not if we do it correctly." Carla nodded but then saw a vision. _Lucy was disappearing from this world. She looked in the eyes of a man with black hair. She grabbed his hand and disappear altogether. She then saw Natsu crying looking at a deform figure crying and yelling a name. The figure had turned the darkest shade of black. A blood tear dropping from her eyes. She lifted her hand smiled and you could see the teeth covered in blood. The face looked so familiar it was Lucy. _Her vision ended and she spoke interrupting the conversation in progress. "Natsu, did you dream of Lucy in a coffin surrounded by flowers." Natsu yelled, "How did you know that? I did dream about that!" Carla nodded and asked, "Did she say anything in your dream?" Natsu sat there and thought for a moment and said, "Well actually there were two Lucy's. There was one in the crystal coffin and there was another that looked just like N-Lucy. She said that she was from another world called Earth. That one said to me: that because I didn't accept her fully she disappeared. She told me that our world was named Chiyo and that if the Lucy here was to die all the other Lucy's would as well. Why do you want to know about the dream?" Carla nodded and said, "Your dream wasn't a dream it was a possible outcome of what is going to happen. Lucy form another the other world must have also told you that if you skip the challenges she will die. You need to break the first spell and that would be the children. So Suki your up." She looks at the direction of Suki who had heard everything. Loke said, "Shit interrupting the tension at hand. We lost another Lucy if things keep going like this then the Lucy from this world and the other world will die at this rate. The Lucy in the coffin has been turning red. The color is up to her shoulders know. I need to go back to the spirit world to get more information." Loke disappears but the tension returns. Everyone's gaze fell on the spot where Suki was. They looked around to find him heading to the front doors. Natsu got up and was about to yell at Suki when Erza spoke, "Natsu. I need to speak to you about Yuki. She had asked me to tell you about the spell itself." Erza motion for him to follow as well as Gray and Wendy. They moved to the Master's office because it concerned him as well.

"Everyone I need to tell you about what Yuki told me." She looked around to make sure that they were all paying attention. "Yuki asked me to tell you guys that part of the spell has been broken." She paused to see everyone's reaction. Their reaction were as Yuki predicted. "Her sign has been broken. She was the first born so it was fine. The second one that we need is Suki. We need to get him to accept Lucy in her own way. She also told me to tell you guys the true identity of who Lucy really is." Natsu was shocked to hear this, "What do you mean the true identity of Lucy?" Erza looked at Natsu and said, "You and Suki need to be together. You both need to hear the story."


	17. Chapter 17

Outside of Magnolia...

Suki was walking towards the little cottage that was Lucy's. When he got there he felt a sudden gloom about the place. He looked at the outside. The cottage was made out of a plant. It had two windows on the front. One was on the top floor while the other was on the bottom floor. There was a bench at the front gate. The door was shaped like a sun flower. It was starting to brown. He had heard about houses like this the only way to make them green again is if it's family was happy. He touched the door and felt a little shock and felt it go to another person. Suki looked at his hand and saw that the linked sign was glowing. It felt like it was trying to tell him something. He walked into the house and went upstairs again. He headed to the direction of the rooms but the signed stopped glowing. So he headed to the right and it glowed brighter. He went in and saw that the room was full of pictures that she had taken from the guild. This room was so colorful and lively that he immediately felt like he was home. He kept looking at the pictures and he found one of Lucy when she was pregnant looking at some one with an extremely sad smile. He looked at the background and saw his father holding someones hand. It wasn't Lucy's hand. He observed the picture and saw that it was folded in half. He grabbed the frame and took the picture out. He unfolded the picture and saw Natsu holding hands with Lisanna. He grabbed the picture and kept looking at all the pictures. He saw another of Lucy when she was pregnant. She was wearing a red dress and smiling sadly to someone in the other direction. He grabbed that photo as well and unfolded it. He saw Natsu marrying Lisanna. They looked so happy. He looked back at Lucy seeing her eyes full of pain but smiling for them. He felt like he had to turn then so he did and found a desk. He opened that desk to find lacrima full of memories. He grabbed the first one which was dated back to the time when Lucy finally realized her feelings for Natsu. He touched the lacrima and it started to play. _Lucy was with Natsu fighting the Oracion seis. They fell off a cliff and she held him to her chest. I will protect you. _Suki heard Lucy say. Everything had gone black and when she woke up she found Natsu and Virgo there. Natsu and Lucy were wearing matching outfits. _Thanks Lucy for trying to save me. She had blushed at that because she truly liked him. _He stayed there and watched some of the lacrima. One in particular was interesting. _Kasai if you are watching this then that means that Lucy is dying. You maybe asking, What do you mean Lucy is dying. Aren't you Lucy? Well I am Lucy but not the Lucy from this world. My world is called Earth. I was pregnant with you and your father is Natsu. Your father Natsu isn't from this world. He is from my world. I took the twins from this world and made them be part of the spell. Suki and Yuki are Lucy's daughter while you Kasai is my son. Suki is with me and you Kasai will replace her for now. I am sorry. _There was a pause._It was just that the Lucy here and I thought it would be more affective if you were part of the spell since we were from another world. _Suki was shocked to hear this. He shut it off and grabbed all the lacrima he could take.

Fairy Tail...

Suki runs in and calls the Master, the First, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy. "I think you all have the right to see these." Suki shows them the lacrima that had Lucy's memories. They watched them all. They were all shocked to hear that Lucy was playing the evil villain just so that she could change her world. They heard that because Natsu was the only one from all the world that realize that Lucy was important to him he was the only one to change it._I had traveled all the other worlds. They all had the same outcome. They all had a terrible future and I didn't want them to suffer like that so I made one last travel before I made the decision to destroy all the Lucy's from all the worlds and all of the bloodline of Lucy's. It was a hard decision because it would mean killing off all the decedents and that would mean killing innocent children. *Sobs* I never wanted to do that so I gave this world a chance. You were all like the people of my world. Even the Lucy from this world was like me. We both ran away. I-I *Sobs* I love everyone and I am so sorry. I would do anything for my family that had helped me. I AM TRULY SORRY. Natsu your two daughters are waiting for you. My son, Kasai Ryū, is with you all. He was the only one who could have opened these lacrima. _Everyone looks at Suki. "Suki how is it that you could open these lacrima." Suki looked at everyone and said, "I am not Suki. My name is Kasai Ryū. I came with my mother to help all the other worlds."

Spirit World...

Loke had a horrible feeling. "Capricorn I'll be back! You keep on researching about how to break the spell." Capricorn looked up and said, "Yes. Be careful." Loke stood at the portal and left. Capricorn found something interesting while Loke had been away. He read it again, "The one who isn't from that world will disappear into another life with their descendents. They will disappear to their world or die in the world that they are in. If the person interacts with themselves they will lose all memories of whom they are. They will be in the borderline of evil and good so they are easily influenced." Capricorn rereads it again. "I must tell this to Loke at once." He opened the gate and was surprised that he was in the guild in front of Natsu and the team.

Fairy Tail...

"Wait Suki..no I mean Kasai. How do you know all this?" The first asked with doubt in her head. Kasai simply smiled to her doubt and he answered, "My memories were not created they were just sealed away. My mother she sealed them so that I could become a toddler. You all raised me to become strong and passionate. I will never forget the crazy things we all did and will do. My time isn't very long so I'll make it quick. The only way to save your world is to accept my mother and the Lucy from this world. Natsu, I know you might be thinking what the hell. Don't worry you'll get your children back soon." Kasai started to disappear and he looked at his hands. "Well it is time for me to go, Bye everyone." Natsu came out of his shock and yelled, "Suki no. You can't leave." Just then Capricorn came and said, "You will stay until the end." Capricorn reached out and grabbed his arm. Then he scribbled something on his arm and made his time restart. He had three days left in this world. Kasai smiled at Natsu, "Sorry Natsu you'll have to take care of me for three more days." Natsu gave him a naggie. "Damn don't leave without warning." Erza spoke for the first time, "Suki...how is it that you look older? You are only ten years old." Kasai looks at everyone except Natsu, "My name isn't Suki. My name is Kasai Ryū. I look older because in the world that I am from 26 years have past. Since I came to your world my body only looks slightly older right now I am in the form of 16." He looks down. He didn't want to talk more about that so he gave his attention to Capricorn. "Capricorn, I believe you have some news." Capricorn nodded, "I have found something for Kasai-sama and Lucy-sama. You two will be able to return to your world." Everyone cheers and miss that Capricorn is looking down but Kasai notices but doesn't say anything. "Where is Loke? Is he with Yuki?"


	18. Chapter 18

Flowers Palace...

Yuki was taking a shower when Loke walked in. "Yuki, What happened? Why are you like this?" Yuki looked up from her shower and looked at Loke, "Erza but I had to tell her the story about Suki and me. I also told her about you guys. I think that they will figure something out. They will definitely save both Lucys." Loke looks at her wounds but she jerks away. "Yuki I meant where did you get this wounds from? I thought you had a very easy fight with Suki." Yuki looks at him and answers, "I am fine this wounds were just punishment for letting the enemy get away." Loke sighs and says, "You are Natsu's child." She laughs and says, "That is unavoidable. Isn't it?"

At the cottage...

Kasai walks up to the cottage. He makes sure that no one was following but he missed a curious Natsu behind the trees. Kasai summoned Capricorn and started to fall. Capricorn caught him and said, "Kasai-sama you must not summon me in this world. You know what will happen." Kasai weakly smiles at him and straightens up, "I know what will happen but I need you to tell me the rest of what you found." Kasai waited then Capricorn spoke, "The one who isn't from that world will disappear into another life with their descendents. They will disappear to their world or die in the world that they are in. If the person interacts with themselves they will lose all memories of whom they are. They will be in the borderline of evil and good so they are easily influenced. You know what this means right. If you disappear while the curse hasn't been broken then you will no longer exist in either world." Kasai looks at Capricorn and says, "Thank you for not telling them that...But I think that I was ready to die for them anyways even if I was from this world it would have never worked." Capricorn shocked to hear this said, "What do you mean?" Kasai sits down and the looks up at the sky. "I am saying that this world will not change the world from where we are from. This battle is useless but Lucy believes otherwise. She believes she can help the other world even if it must mean our certain death. Besides the me in this world will help them. Since I am the child of Laxus and Mirajane." Capricorn yelled, "What do you mean by that? What are you saying? You're the chi..." Kasai interrupts, "I am saying that in this world I am the child that Mirajane is going to have. I am saying that this world is erasing me because of the birth of that child. That is why I only have three days left. I have to complete the mission for my parents. Lucy told me that this world was going to help them." The bushes started to move then they became quiet. "Natsu you can come out now. Geez spying on people no wonder Lucy had a bad feeling about you." Natsu walks out as he is saying, "What the hell do you mean Lucy? Shouldn't you call her mother." Kasai looks to the side and says, "But she isn't my mother. To explain I would have to start from the start."

Eleven years ago...

"What do you mean that I am her?" said Lucy. Zeref looks down and says, "You're the one that I have been searching for decades." She back away from him and says, "No you can't be. You can't be Zeref. Your Zeref? Aren't you..." "Wait you know about me? Then why did you do that? Why would you get near me when that happened?" She took a step back as he got near. "I had to help you it didn't matter if you were good or evil. I help everyone that is in need. As for coming near you...You were in so much pain when it happened. The best way to heal a broken heart is with a hug." Zeref looks down and says, "Before I go will you listen to my tale." Lucy looked at the sky and said, "Please come inside. There are people who are coming this way. I also need to rest after so much magic being used." They go inside her little cottage and sit down at the dining table. He started his tale, "As you know I am over 400 years old. I had gone berserk only once for I lost the love of my life. She gave me this power that came from her life. I have been searching for her ever since. She cursed me for leaving her when the battle had ended. She gave up her life for my own. When I had awaken from my slumber my best friend Acnologia had been consumed by the darkness of losing so many of his friends and became the dragon that he is now. I also had found out that Lili had perish with the kingdom that I had known and loved. Later Acnologia told me that she had given her life for me. Since he became consumed by darkness he forgot to tell me that her castle still lingered at the edges of Fiore. I have gone there only once. It is as beautiful as I had last seen it. When I visited that place I saw the magic that still lingered from the death of my comrades and enemy. I went to the last place I thought I was and flashbacks of her came to me. Her magic had still lingered there and every so often I see her there. Her grave was placed there and now I have nowhere to go. It is now called Flowers Palace." He stayed quiet for a long period of time for when he looked up he had those cold eyes filled with tears and emotion. He continued, "Before that I had met her when I was her bodyguard. I had fallen for her at first sight. She had beautiful long silver hair. She was as tall as you and had very deep blue eyes. Her voice could calm anyone that heard it. It was like sweet honey. Her name was Lilith Fiore." Lucy's eyes widen as she had recognized the name, "You mean to tell me that You fell in love with the Ice Queen. The one that had fallen in love with the captain of her army." Zeref looks a little lost for she had said something that made him remember about her. "She was just like you. She had a kind heart even when it was broken. She had a beautiful smile. A smile that could light up someone's day. I couldn't protect her. Instead she protected me. She sealed my heart for she knew that when the time had come I would have been consumed by evil. You broke the spell from my heart because you are the reincarnation of her." He stays silent again giving Lucy time to process what he just said. "Wait you're saying that I am her reincarnation." Zeref nods. "Lucy will you please be my companion for the time being." Lucy looks at Zeref and then at her cottage. She says, "I know that you have figured out the father of my children but he doesn't live with me. He won't kill you." Zeref was shocked to hear that she knew what he wanted from her. "Why? Why isn't Natsu with you? Aren't you the one that he loves? Aren't you the one he was going to marry? You guys are soul mates."

Lucy looked up at Zeref and said, "How can you say that? Didn't you just say that I was the reincarnation of Lilith. Wouldn't that make me your soul mate?" Zeref shook his head and whispered at the now angry Lucy, "He has my soul. I actually died that day. My spirit had left me. Natsu...Natsu is the reincarnation of my pure soul. I only have the once loved hero soul." He looks away but Lucy catches the tear rolling down his face. He looked at the insignia in her hand. "It has been a long time since I've seen this." He pauses and grabs Lucy's hand lightly and continues, "She loved this symbol. She would always tell me about the fairies that had tails. She told me that the place where she got her magic had beautiful fairies with tails. A magical place where dragons had human forms and humans had animal like forms. She said it was a great adventure where new bonds and new friends awaited for her. She said, _It was an endless adventure._" Lucy said, "Mavis, The first she was the one who created the guild. What is she to you?" Zeref thought for a moment for he had heard that name before. "Mavis...Mavis Vermillion. Mavis she was special. Her and Lilith were always getting into trouble. She is her cousin, Mavis. Is she still alive?" Zeref waited expectantly with a beautiful smile on his face. "Mavis isn't alive anymore. We, members of Fairy Tail, can still see her though." His smiled fell and he said, "Oh... I would like to know how she died." Lucy looked at him and said, "From the form that she is she looks very young but I know better. Don't worry she didn't suffer at all." She smiled at him and Zeref's heart felt at ease.

Two months had past since Lucy and Zeref met. They both became great friends really quickly since both were very lonely. He would help her with the groceries. Lucy had bumped into a man and she turned to say sorry but who she saw made her freeze. She ran as fast as she could with her now eight month pregnancy. Zeref saw Natsu behind him sniffing Lucy's scent so he directed her sent to the train station. He walked calmly to the now sobbing Lucy. "I can't Zeref. I can't go on like this anymore. I can't say that I love when I don't. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please Zeref Please." She passes out and Zeref carries her to the little cottage on the mountain. He hears a ghostly whisper, "Zeref, take me away." Zeref looked at Lucy. He looked at the sky, "Lucy to have your heart broken IS painful. Do not worry for you will not have one for long." As Lucy slept Zeref used his magic to create the clones. None ever did look like Lucy. He took a break and started to walk somewhere. He accidently walked into another dimension. In this one he heard a sob coming from afar. He walked toward the crying person. She had long blond hair and looked like Lucy. "Lucy, is that you? What are you doing here?" The turned around and said, "Zeref? Is that you? Did you finally come for me?" Zeref was very confused for he saw that this Lucy was a little older. "Lucy where are we?" Lucy looks at Zeref she smiles while wiping her tears she says, "We are in Magnolia silly." Her face falls and she says, "Zeref didn't you just leave? Didn't you say that you would never leave me! You lied...You lied to me." Zeref looked at this Lucy and said, "I am from another world. I came here to look for the source that was calling so desperately. It was you wasn't it? You were the one yelling my name. Why? Why do you yell my name?" Lucy stands up from the ground and says, "I have given birth to twins. Their names are Yuki and Suki. They were born about a three days ago." Zeref grabs on to her and asked, "What day is it today? Tell me what day is it today?!" Lucy jerks away and says, "It is September 10 year x794. Why Zeref? Why do you need to know the time?" Zeref runs back into the woods but stops and says, "Lucy I will be back. Please do not leave here." He started to run. As he ran he heard them again the panting that was coming from the little cottage. He ran faster and he thought he heard a baby crying. He entered the cottage and ran up the stairs into the little room. There Lucy had given birth to a child. The clones had taken cared of the birthing process while he was out. He looked at the child and saw strawberry blond hair with the features of Lucy. It was a boy. Lucy looked at Zeref and said, "His name will be..."


	19. Chapter 19

Kasai had stopped the story and said, "Natsu do hear that?" Natsu paused and said, "No I don't hear...What was that? I think we should get out of here." Natsu was going to grab Kasai when he said, "Natsu it's a ticking bomb. YOU need to get out of here. Now!" Natsu said, "But what about you?" Kasai turned around and said, "Natsu I appreciated what you have done for me so I want to return that favor for you now go be safe and try to stay out of trouble...I mean if you can. I can handle this." He smiles at Natsu. He looked straight at him and Natsu was inside the guild. He runs outside to see the area of the little cottage exploded. He says, "Erza, Gray come hurry Kasai is in trouble!"

Kasai saw the little cottage explode. He looked up and saw that it was Mercedes. "Kasai come out! I know you're still here!" Kasai heard and stepped out of his hide out. "So dear sister how have you been?" "You lied to him why would you do that?" she asked. Kasai shook his head and said, "I didn't lie to him. I just didn't tell him the whole truth. You aren't my sister and neither is she." He jumps up into the sky like how she is. "You don't have memories of your childhood right? I can give you some if you like." She was shocked to hear that he actually had her memories. The one thing she was searching for. "WHY? Why do you have my memories?" Kasai turns to her and says, "They gave me your memories. Of course they were modified to fit my gender but their all your memories." He smirks and laughs at her shocked face. "Did you really think that I was from this world? You have to be kidding me. How dumb is the other me." He laughs harder at her stammering. "W-what do y-you mean other me?" Zeref appears out of nowhere grabs Kasai and says, "It is time for you to leave this world." He opens the portal to his world. Kasai smirks and says, "Willingly I don't have much to do here anyways. My dear self you will soon know who you truly are." As he said that a tear tainted with blood rolls down his cheek. His face started to deform and a monster stood in his place. Before he left he said, "I am the darkness of your memories. You will one day see me again." He disappeared to another world. As Kasai disappeared Natsu came to a stop with Erza and Gray behind him. "Zeref." he whispers his name in shock. He snaps out of it and looks around for Kasai. "Kasai! Kasai! Where are you?" Natsu looks up at Zeref and yelled "Where? Where is Kasai?" He sees Capricorns key fall to the ground. He looks up and Zeref says, "That is all that remains of him. Lucy's son had no chance against your child."

That day Natsu lost to rage. He went after Zeref. Since this world was slightly different Natsu turned into some sort of dragon. I, Erza, couldn't stop his rage. I had never seen Natsu do that before. I felt that same feeling when I was in that tower. I felt...felt fear. I could never describe the horror that came upon that day...

That day Natsu had lost to sadness. He went after Zeref with does wings. He had turned into some sort of dragon. It wasn't Dragonforce it was him turning into something that was like Acnologia. I could never describe the fear and horror I saw that day...

Natsu stayed quiet for a short period of time. His eyes had gone red. He had lost his senses. He couldn't see anything but the man in front of him. His vision began to blur and he saw everything red. He attacked him not knowing how he got to be face to face with Zeref. He attacked with claws that weren't his. Claws that looked like Igneels. He heard a roar in the distance and everything went black.

Gray looked at Erza and they both agreed that they will keep Natsu under control. He can never turn into one of them again. Erza had knock out Natsu and Zeref spoke for the first time since they got here. He was scratched across the chest. Mercedes was shocked to know that someone can move faster than N-Lucy. "Erza and Gray I have somethings to explain to you all. Mercedes go back immediately." Mercedes responds, "As you wish Zeref. But I would like an explanation later if you would." She disappears. Zeref gives his attention to Erza and Gray who were holding an unconscious Natsu. Zeref took a step towards them and said, "You see. That child Kasai was making more harm than good. He was about to tell him that the child from the other world did indeed exist. That this particular child could make all the other worlds complete." He paused to take in the shocked expressions from them. He continued after a moment wincing when the pain became too unbearable. "But the truth is that it will only be temporary. The results have to come from Natsu. Knowing him he wouldn't even consider talking to the child for he will have to kill Lucy herself." Erza calmly asked, "And why are you telling us this? Why would you go out of your way to help us?" Zeref looked at Erza and then at Gray, "I came to tell you that Kasai isn't dead and that if Natsu doesn't hurry then his beloved will die. Since her power is being drain from the other Lucy and Lili doesn't want her in her grave site she is killing her slowly or should I say he is." He jerks his head at Natsu and winces from the movement. "Now Natsu since you're fully awake lets finish the story that Kasai began. Shall we?" Natsu stood up and said, "Yeah."

As Natsu stood up he said, "Yeah." He looked up at Erza and Gray and said, "Follow me or go back. I need to speak with Zeref." He wobbled to the entrance of the cottage and Erza and Gray looked at each other and nodded. They soon followed Natsu to the entrance of the cottage. As they entered they felt the presence of Lucy. They looked up to the kitchen and there she was serving tea. Lucy looked up at all of them and said, "Zeref, Natsu, Gray and even Erza. Oh my. It must mean that I am dying." She smiled at them and said, "Please sit I have much to tell you. I served tea for everyone." Everyone froze in their spot but Zeref he knew what was happening. He looked at them and spoke, "This is the past Lucy she will explain everything to all of you. You can't touch the past for it will change the future." Natsu and the other two mages whispered, "Lucy is that you?" She smiles at them and says, "You guys please sit. I have much to tell you." She sat down and explained everything to them but when they got to the part that Lucy was she said, "I have given birth to two little girls. One of them is named Inochi Suki and the other is called Seikatsu Yuki. They both have life that only they can control. Kasai Ryū is actually the other Lucy's child the one that started everything. I told Zeref that he must be turn into a demon for if he dies then everything will reset and everything will start all over. Everything will repeat. That is why I asked Zeref to help me explain what had happened to Kasai. Do not worry he is safe as long as he stays in that world." She looks up at all of them and sets her eyes on Natsu. She smiles at him and says, "Natsu. You know why I left right?" Natsu for the first time spoke, "Yeah because I was going to marry Lisanna right?" Lucy smiles and says, "Right. I know I should go back now that I know but you need to fix all the other worlds as well. Did you know that the other Lucy from Earthland actually stayed. The Natsu and the Lisanna from that world married." She smiled sadly. "Even I would have gone crazy just to know that you married someone else. She doesn't hate Lisanna. She hates the fact that he never realized his feelings for her until it was too late." She paused for a moment to see the reactions of her friends. She continued, "That caused her to make the hardest decisions in her life. She was already pregnant with her child and she was at the hospital to get rid of the baby but then she ran out. She called out Loke. She sobbed and she asked him to take her way to another world. Of course Loke tried to convince her otherwise and she forced his gate close. Zeref came from the other world and said he would help her but first she must go to the mountain that's located outside of Magnolia... Let me start over..."


	20. Chapter 20

_**So many of you did not understand the story. So I decided to write an explanation. So Natsu had turned into a half dragon through his rage because that is what usually gives him power. He gets knocked out by Erza and later starts waking up when Zeref starts to talk. They go into a time travel area and go back to the day when Lucy knew that at some point was going to die. The reason she is cheerful is because she had another reason to live which were her children. When she says let's start over she means she is going to tell the story that started it all which is this:**_

_**Enjoy!**  
_

* * *

_Lucy had just realize that the little cottage outside of Magnolia was perfect. Here she could stay for a while to write her story. She had just bought the cottage when Natsu had confessed that he was proposing to Lisanna. Of course Lucy had to escape and she ran here to the little cottage. She had cried her heart out and know she will be living here for a while. She looked around and smiled to herself. A few months had passed and she was holding her stomach. She said, "Darling my child I think that it is time to meet my friends." She started to walked toward the city of Magnolia and smiled happily that she was finally having the courage to meet her friends. She was happy. She passed the market and looked around. She bought little gifts for her friends. She went up to Fairy Tail and entered it. There were many people lined up and there in the front was Natsu and Lisanna. Lucy froze not realizing that something was being celebrated. Lisanna wore a beautiful wedding gown and Natsu was all dressed up as well. The Master was in the front saying, "You may now kiss the bride." They leaned to each other and they kissed. That did it for Lucy. Her face covered in tears dropped the gifts and ran into someone. It was Gajeel. "Oi ! Watch it" Lucy just kept on running until he sniffed the air. The scent of Lucy mixed with Natsu's scent. "Blonde?" He runs to Levy and tells her about Lucy. They were both in shocked. Levy turned around about to tell everyone about their discovery when Gajeel stopped her and said, "Blonde didn't look like herself. She dropped this." He gave her the gifts that Lucy had dropped. She opened the one that said Levy. Inside it had a manuscript that said, __**To Levy, I finally finished the manuscript.**_ _She looked at it and cried. She ran to the girls. Erza, Juvia, Evergreen,Wendy, Mirajane, and finally Lisanna. The necklace that was given to her had a dragon with a little cat. "Oh Levy this is wonderful. Thank you so much." Levy shook her head and said, "I didn't give it to you. The one who gave it to you was Lu-chan." Everyone was shocked to hear that Lucy was just here. Lisanna looked worried but for Natsu, "Lucy was here?" 'Lucy', thought Natsu as he heard the girls talk about her._

_That day Lucy ran and ran. Sobbing the frustration and pain from her body. She slowly started to walk thinking of her pregnancy and she headed to the place that had the fondest memories, the center of Magnolia. The fountain that was there was so beautiful and daring. That was the day that she confessed to Natsu that she loved him but Natsu was asleep in her lap. She stayed there until she became lonely and summoned Loke. She looked at him with an expressionless face and said, "Loke, when my child is born please protect him," said Lucy. "Why would you ask me to take care of it. You'll be here won't you?" asked Loke. She shook her head, "I won't be here I made a deal with that person." "What deal?" asked Loke. She sighed and said, "You'll know when I am gone." Loke was about to ask more but she stood up and left. He tried to follow but something stopped him and he disappeared._

_The next time she was there Lucy was sitting in the same spot as before and this time she was confronted by Team Natsu. Erza walks up to her and says, "I see you won't be coming back huh?" Lucy just stares of to space. She blinks once and then twice and asks, "Who might you be again?" She looks up and Erza sees that this Lucy has no vibrant color in her eyes. Gray grabs her shook her a little and yelled, "Lucy you can't act like this forever!" "I had left to finish the story of my life. For I knew that I would die. I ran back just to see the person I love marry someone else. I do not hate her nor will I ever." She looks at Wendy and smiles sadly. "Wendy You look so beautiful." She stepped away from Gray and asked, "Who are you people?" The color that were in her eyes vanished again and Lucy just kept on walking, Gray had to stop Erza from chasing after her. When Wendy spoke with a shocked expression. "That wasn't Lucy that was someone else the one that left I mean. When she looked at us it was her but when she left us it was someone else." Erza and Gray looked at Wendy. "What do you mean Wendy?" She shakes her head and says, "The one that walked away is not Lucy. It is someone else trying to forget."_

_The next time Lucy had come to the fountain it was the last time. She called out Loke again. To tell him the same thing as before but this time when he was about to ask more. Natsu and Happy came running with a smile on their faces and said, "Lucy we came here to support you. How are your baby?" Lucy smiled and said, "My baby is fine." She put her hands on her face and whispered low enough so that no one could hear, "It's his yet he doesn't know. I should have stayed away the day they married." Natsu came up to her and said, "What was that? What you say?" Lucy covered her mouth and looked at Natsu with tears on her eyes. Then Zeref came from another dimension and took her away from them. She caressed his face and said, "I have always loved you. Good Bye."Her hand disappeared when she said her goodbye. When Lucy left Natsu was shocked. He turned towards Loke and asked, "Did she just...?" He pauses trying to understand what just happened. Then He hears it once more. _I have always loved you. _ He shakes his head and yells, "Loke give her back! Give her back to me!" Loke looks at Natsu and yells back,"And tell me Natsu what would you have done? What would you do now! Your married to Lisanna." Natsu stayed silent and whispers, "Tell me where she is. Please tell me." Loke shakes his head, "She made me promise. Natsu I love her too. I think she is better without you." Natsu looks up at him and yells, "Did you not see her. Her eyes have lost that perfect light brown color. They don't have the light of life. She needs me. She needs her family." Loke starts to cry but still he sakes his head and says, "She made me promise. I am sorry Natsu." Loke disappears leaving a frustrated and confused Natsu behind. _


	21. Chapter 21

Back to The Past in Chiyo Magnolia...

Lucy finished her story. She stayed silent for a long time until Natsu spoke, "Why? Why did she chose to leave in the end?" *Sigh* Lucy smiled and Erza punched him in the head. Gray said, "She left because she couldn't deal with the fact that she loved you and was carrying your baby." Natsu and Erza stopped. "W-what? What do you mean she was carrying my baby?" Gray sighed. Lucy giggled and said, "Silly I was also pregnant." She holds her stomach. "I was the one that was pregnant with your child Natsu. Do you remember when we were _wrestling_." Natsu nods. "Well it's not wrestling it is how you create babies." Lucy looks at her watch and says, "It is time for all of you to go. They are coming soon." Zeref nods, "Okay just walk out that door and you're back in your time." They were pushed out by Zeref.

Magnolia the Present...

As Zeref shoves Natsu, Gray and Erza out the door they all fall to the ground. Natsu was the first one up and said, "Now is the time we get up and fight for all our friends." Erza responds, "I know just where to go. Natsu! Gray! Let's go." They walk down the path of the mountain only to find Magnolia destroyed to rubles. They look up to see that it was the one person that was least capable of destroying their home...her home. Natsu, Erza and Gray are shocked to see the pretty face of none other than... Yuki.

Flower Palace... 3 hours Earlier...

N-Lucy was lying in bed and woke to horrifying scream. She didn't think twice before she sprinted to the hall. There she saw a scene she would never forget. There in front of her eyes was the eternal battle that haunted this place. She had seen this battle a million times but this time she knew she was somewhere else. Some servant came to her chamber door and yelled, "Princess, Princess Lilith! You must escape this palace hurry." The servant girl grabbed her hand and they ran to another hall. She heard another woman's voice come out of her own mouth to say, "Lariane? What is the meaning of this? Why are we running to hide? You know I mean to fight in this battle. I am the strongest wizard against this evil and you know this!" Lariane turns to her princess and quietly says, "My Princess we got word this morning that... His Highness... he...he died in battle this morning. The..." Lilith interrupted "What?! My father died in battle?" She continued, "He died by the hands of the King of the Dragons... The prince is waiting for you...he said that he will wait for you. He is in the courtyard inside the carriage where you will escape." Lilith ran to the courtyard and went inside the carriage. She felt hands around her waist, "Lili" she heard him whisper. She turned and breathlessly said, "Zeref."

N-Lucy looked at her surroundings again. She was in the courtyard but it was different. The sky for one was blue while the one in the other one had scarlet setting sun. The castle wasn't crumbling and there was no carriage for her to enter. She felt something wet in her cheeks. She touched her cheeks her and closed her eyes while the images that still linger were there waiting for her return. This time a small scream escaped her lips and she collapsed. "N-Lucy!" she heard someone yell. She got up and said, "I am fine. I just need to go somewhere." She pauses just to gain her composure and says coldly, "Tell Zeref that I will be at Lilith's Flowers."

Lilith's Flowers...

Red that was all you could see on Lucy. She was now completely red. N-Lucy walked slowly to Lucy touched her coffin but looked at the other grave that was there. She walked up to it and read, "Here lies the Princess of light, Lilith Fiore." She looked up and saw the women again. Her beautiful long silver hair and her deep blue eyes were staring at her. "Lilith." N-Lucy said. She stretched her hand towards her and she felt all the emotions she had before she died. She jerked away and stumbled back only to bumped into someone. She looked up to see the person she loved Zeref.

I saw N-Lucy reach out to something and when she jerked away I saw that her hair had turn silver. She looked up at me and her eyes had turned from light brown to a deep blue. I knelt down towards her and said, "Lilith. My love you still live." At first she didn't do anything but then she started to jerk away from me and said, "No,no,no! I am not Lilith. I am Lucy. I am Lucy Heartfilia..." She got up and turned to the glass coffin. "Shit! What have I done? Shit!" She ran to the palace and yelled, "Yuki! Yuki are you alright? Yuki! Mercedes! Merce..!" I instinctively got up and was running towards her when I saw why she was yelling. The girl in the coffin was turning blue. We were running out of time. It was time to finish this mission. "Mercedes! Yuki! N-Lucy! It is time for us to move to phase two." N-Lucy looked at me with her broken cold eyes and nodded. She turned and walked away. He saw her soul. It was wavering between the past and the present as well as the two dimensions. It was killing her inside.

Magnolia... 3 hours had past...

Yuki was there looking at Natsu and the rest with cold eyes. She smiled at them with her cold eyes. She said, "Hey daddy! Can you catch me? If you can catch me then I will lead you to the place where everything ends." "Yuki! Yuki did you destroy this town?" Natsu asked. I couldn't believe my eyes the little girl that we once knew turned into a...a monster. I re-equipped to the cheetah armor. "Hmm. So daddy isn't going to play. Fine. Erza will do." I looked at Natsu and Gray. "You guys go ahead I will take care of her." As Natsu and Gray go ahead Yuki starts to take off her armor. "Since its you Erza I can go all out." Just then she disappears and she was right in front of me and landed three punches. She disappears again and this time I was ready. I grabbed the presence that was next to me but she appeared at the other side. This was going to take a long while.

As Natsu and I go to up ahead we hear an explosion from behind us. "Erza." Natsu whispered as he heard it. We were about three miles away from Erza when we stopped in our tracks to face that women again. Her silver hair tainted with blood and Juvia in her grip. She smirked and says, "Your girl was good exercise. I think that she would have pleased me very well if she didn't have to die." My eyes widen and I yell, "Juvia! Juvia are you alright?" I start to move forward when Natsu stops me and he says, "She is playing with you. That is not Juvia." She smirks again and says, "How did you know? Oh well time to play. So who will I go up against." I immediately step up and say, "I will be your opponent." She laughs, "Alright but don't regret it now." "Natsu you go up ahead you need to bring her back." He nods and runs past Mercedes. She grabs my face and sends us to another dimension.

I was all alone know. I could hear Erza fighting Yuki and Gray's presence disappears. I turn around to try to see if I could see Gray. As I kept running I felt two familiar presence. I turned back around to see that Laxus and Freed were ahead of me. I ran up to them and they both looked at the town before they asked, "What happened here?" *Sigh* "Yuki and Mercedes attacked the town." Laxus eyes widen and he yelled, "How is everyone? Is Mirajane alright?" Natsu looked at him and said, "That I do not know. But you can feel her can't you?" Laxus concentrated for a moment and said, "Yeah." "Laxus. Freed. I think that it is time to finish this war." Laxus looked confused for a moment and then nodded. They all started to run towards the castle that was ahead until they met someone...


	22. Chapter 22

Into the other dimension...

Gray was getting his ass beat again. He could verily lay a scratch on her. He attacked, "Ice Make, cannon." He shot ice balls at her. She dodged. Right as she was about to take the finishing blow someone stopped her. They wrestling on the ground when I got up to see who it was that saved me. It wasn't someone but something. He flew to my side and he smiled at me. He attacked again but this time he was pushed to the other side of the field. Mercedes was about to attack again when she saw me and said, "So you can summon monsters?" She attacks me and I say, "What are you talking about?" She dodges the cannon ball again. This time the monster interfered with her dodge and she was hit by the cannon ball. The monster smiled and said, "Uncle Gray so we meet like this." That voice had sounded like Kasai's. I looked him in the eyes and I saw those brown eyes and I knew that he was Kasai.

Spirit World...

Loke looked up to see Capricorn coming into the room. He started to report and said, "The war has started now. They will be fine now. It is up to Natsu to see if she will live or she will die." Loke nodded and he asked, "How many more Lucy's do we need to kill?" Capricorn looked at Loke and answered, "We need to kill 300 more." Loke nods and says while looking at him. "If we don't they will kill Natsu and the rest."

In the other dimension...

"Shit!" Mercedes said. I have to get away from that monster. Every time he attacks I feel the memories of someone else. She tried to attack Gray again but this time she had to deal with that monster first. Then she heard him say, "Kasai how did you get here?" The monster looked at him and nodded. Gray said, "So that's who you were!" "Okay" They both attacked in sync but then I felt someone's presence behind me and I was attacked from both sides. I felt something go in my head and I fell unconscious. I was dreaming about memories that look like I was in them. I was a kid about 6 with a women that looked very familiar. I heard her voice, "Suki! Come here honey. Mama has something to tell you okay?" The kid me walked up to her and she looked up at the woman and said, "What is it Mama?" The woman sighed and answered, "There is this war coming and I want you to be ready for it okay? I am going to erase your memories of me but you will..." The little girl interrupted, "Mama I don't want to forget you! I don't wanna!" The woman simply and sadly smiled at her and continued, "You will remember me in the end so that the curse that is upon us will lift do not worry. We will meet again." She grabbed the little girl's hands and she said, "Inoichi Suki when your key appears you will remember again. Do not fret my children for I swear upon my name, Lucy Heartfilia, that nothing bad will ever happen to you. Seikatsu Yuki, your sister, will be there fighting alongside you. Do not worry we will still be together." The little girl looked at her mother and there she saw the girl from the coffin.

Flowers Palace...

Natsu, Laxus, and Freed were standing in the front of the castle with a new group member there to help. It was Juvia. She had come to help them with the people attacking the town. Natsu had sort of explained the situation. She understood and wanted to chase after Gray but when she heard that he was fighting in another dimension she had decided to help them instead. As they were running the whole team felt the presence of someone powerful ahead of them. Natsu stopped and looked around then sniffed the air. He could smell that flower, Lily. Then he knew who it was. He whispered, "Everyone be careful." He felt it before he saw it. The explosion that was right ahead. They saw the Master and the First being defeated by Zeref. I was about to attack when Laxus stopped me and said, "Natsu leave this to us. We will defend them. You go to her." I was about to argue when I saw the restrain in his eyes. He wanted to attack so badly that I said, "Okay. Take care of yourselves." I looked back to Freed and Juvia. I ran past them and felt an attack coming towards me. I turn to counterattack but someone was between us. Laxus had taken the blow of dark magic. He turned to me and said, "Go! We can handle this!" I nodded and as I ran I looked back to see that Laxus attacked the dark wizard. I kept running when I got inside the palace I couldn't believe my eyes. There in front of him was N-Lucy looking at a glass coffin with a girl that was rapidly turning blue.

Flower Palace...

I was looking at the coffin that was brought inside the palace just an hour earlier when I heard footsteps coming from behind. I didn't turn around for I already knew who it was. I said, "I see you came for your princess. You know Dragon Slayer you only have one chance. Will you answer my question?" I finally turned around only to find that Natsu wasn't looking at her but at the girl in the coffin. I smirked but I felt that deep sadness and despair that came with having to do this right. It was of course up to this idiot to decide the fate of all of us but whatever it was this would be his last chance. He tried to walk up to the coffin but I stopped him. He then finally realized that I was actually there. He jumped making it seem that my arm was made of poison. I smiled and repeated my question, "So Natsu will you answer the question that I will give you?" Natsu made a face and said, "I don't get it but that is Lucy right? You have her that means you're bad. So I must beat you to save her." He lunges at me but I simply dodge his attack. I turned to Natsu and asked, "Can a dragon truly love a princess?" Natsu had stopped forming his attack and looked at me and answered. "I don't get your question. Everyone has the right to love. Even dragons have the right to love. They can love a human or their own kind but they have the right to love. If humans could learn to to hate and love then why can't dragons." N-Lucy shook her head and rephrased it, "Can you truly love her?" Natsu smiled and answered sincerely, "If your talking about Lucy. Yes I am in love with Lucy. If I wasn't why would I have been searching for her all this years. I missed her. I love her." N-Lucy felt the liquid on her face again but this time it wasn't sweat but tears. She looked at her hand and said, "Lilith you have finally found your true love." She looked at the coffin and erased the spell that was over it. She looked at Natsu and said, "To wake the princess you must kill me. Your magic must burn the last barrier between you and her." As she spoke her wings became tattoos. Her scent became hers again and this time when she looked up. Natsu was staring at her. He firmly said, "I don't kill my enemy." She smiled sadly and said, " You MUST kill me if you wish to wake her. You weren't expecting to actually kill someone and that someone to actually be me huh?"

Just then Zeref came into the castle and attacked. He tried to attack the coffin I counterattacked him. "What are you doing Zeref? If you attack this Lucy all of the rest will die." Zeref just looked at me and kept attacking and through every clash he said a word, "He. Will. Attack. Soon." I looked over at Natsu and heard him say, "Fire Dragon's Roar." It was aimed at Zeref. I ran as fast as I could to block Zeref then everything faded.

I heard more than saw that N-Lucy had blocked the attack. I thought she was fine until the fire and smoke cleared and I saw her unconscious. She had burns all over her stomach she collapsed in the arms of Zeref. He wasn't looking at the Lucy he caught but at the Lucy that was in the coffin. I turned to see what he was looking at. What I saw was very a very beautiful women on top of the coffin of the other Lucy. I started to walk up to it when a hand stopped me. I looked back and there was Zeref looking in awe and whispered, "Lilith?" I looked back to the coffin and the silvered hair woman spoke, "Do you remember the words? The words that told you about her feelings?" Natsu looked at the woman and then at the coffin. He started to say, "Lucy, Why did you run away? Lucy, Why didn't you tell me? Lucy, Do you remember?" As he spoke he felt the powerful spell push him away. He continued, "Lucy, remember what you told me that night! Remember what you said to those other nights! Remember you told me that you wouldn't ever run away by yourself anymore..." He was passing through the barrier when he got to the glass coffin he said, "That you wanted to stay with Fairy Tail. That you wanted to stay with Team Natsu. That you loved this crazy family. Remember that night you told that you loved me. Remember that I never responded because...because I was confused. That night Lucy I wanted you so badly, but you rejected me by saying that you loved me like a best friend would." Natsu had tears in his eyes and through those tears he saw the coffin glowing. Lucy was turning back to her regular color. Her body was glowing and the coffin shattered. Natsu reached for her hand not caring that the glass was on him. He had forgotten one thing. One thing and that was to say the three words that she wanted to hear the most.

Zeref knew there was something wrong. When Natsu touched Lucy the glowing had stopped. Everything fell to the ground. I looked to my side and saw Lilith's spirit float over N-Lucy. She was breathing heavily and I ran up to her in panic. I couldn't take my eyes of Lilith she was here. She was here in front of me. "Zeref." I heard my name being called. "Zeref tell me...does he know...the words...the words that she wanted...wanted to hear the most." Zeref looks at Natsu crying at the body that soon stopped breathing. N-Lucy reached up to me with her disappearing hand and said, "Old friend...thank you. Thank you for loving her. She loved you until the end." Her other hand started to disappear, "Zeref." I looked at her face again and this time answered her, "Yes Lucy?" Her bottom half started to disappear and responded, "Zeref I always loved you. Thank you for loving her." The last thing I saw from her was her smiling face aimed at Lilith. Lilith looked over to Natsu. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Since I was kneeling I stood up and walked up to Natsu. I was going to tell him something when I saw that she too was disappearing.

Natsu couldn't believe his eyes she was disappearing right before his eyes. I started to yell, "Lucy. Lucy, I love you. Lucy don't leave me. Lucy! LUCY!" I put my forehead to the disappearing Lucy and whispered, "Stay with me." It was too late. I could feel it. Those were the words that she wanted to hear. The words that were long gone. She too was gone and I stood yelling and screaming Lucy's name. I soon blacked out.

I appeared in the castle only to see it being destroyed by Natsu. He had many facial expressions playing in his face over and over. Anger, despair, and sadness. He was destroying everything and anything that stood in his way. He was transforming into a dragon his rage was blinding him and going berserk. "Loke!" I heard Gray calling me while running up to me with a silvered hair girl. "Loke what's going on why is Natsu acting this way?"


	23. Happiness or Sadness

_**Okay so here is...*Drum roll*... the two endings. I couldn't choose between the Happy or Sad ending so I did both. I hope no one is bothered by this.**_

_**Enjoy^_^!**_

* * *

**A Sad Ending...**

**When the one you die for still suffers**

**When the one you die for still makes the same mistakes**

**Like all those soldiers who die for their country, But**

**Us the humans make the same mistakes**

**When the one you die for doesn't understand your death**

**When the one you die for marks your death for vain**

**When the one you die for forgets your mark in the earth**

**That is a truly Sad Ending**

_Sad ending..._

Loke looked at Gray with sad eyes and answered, "He lost her. He lost Lucy against the curse." Gray looked shocked at the silvered hair girl and said, "Mercedes...I mean... Suki did Kasai tell you anything before he disappeared?" Mercedes shook her head no. *Sigh* "I can get him to stop but that will need your help." Gray nodded for him to continue. "Gray I need you to distract Natsu anyway possible. I will go behind him and give him this." He shows Gray the copper key. He continues to say, "This will seal his power. It will also help him move on. On my signal you move away. Okay let's do this." Gray went ahead and attacked Natsu. The girl named Mercedes spoke to me, "Can you really stop my father?" Loke looked at the girl, "So he returned your memories." Mercedes looked away when she spoke, "He said that it wasn't over until my hair turned to its rightful color. The color I don't know what it is." Loke had a bad feeling that he was missing something when he heard Gray grunt from the pain. That his cue to give Natsu the key. He looked back at Mercedes and back to the fight. He ran up behind Natsu and chanted, "Thy who lost control will come to reason once more..." He took the key and sealed Natsu with the copper key.

Three Years Later...

Mercedes was walking next to her father. Her hair still silver. Her sister in the other side of their father. "Natsu I think it is time for us to leave," said Yuki. Natsu looked at Yuki and answered, "Is it time to go back so soon?" Yuki nodded firmly. I looked from Natsu to Yuki and to the grave we were standing in front of. I said, "Yuki, Natsu you guys can go ahead I need to do something here." I smiled when they both looked at me. Natsu spoke, "You really like the person who is buried in this grave huh?" I looked away and smiled sadly, "Of course this person gave up so much for us. I could never thank her enough." Natsu just nodded not knowing who I was speaking of. They started off when Yuki turned and waited for Natsu to move a little further. "I can't believe what happened. Dad lost all memories of her. He will never know that his daughters are right next to him. Suki what did you see that day? Why won't you talk about it with me instead of..." She looked at the grave, "Never mind forget I said anything." She started to walk away and I said, "What happened that day was very saddening. The copper key didn't seal his powers but instead sealed the memories of our mother...Lucy Heartfilia will never be remembered by our father. I came to resent myself for I knew that the copper key wasn't the answer. My hair didn't turn into its original color. I think that we still had a chance to bring her back at that time but I was a wreck and I had verily received my memories returned so I couldn't think clearly. I just wish I could have done something. You know?" Yuki nodded and said, "It wasn't your fault." We heard Natsu yell, "Oi aren't you girls coming. Your mother, Erza is waiting and you know how she is if you aren't there on time!" Yuki and Suki looked at each other sadly and looked back to the grave and said, "It has been three years since we met mother. Farewell mother." They bowed and left. Suki looked back and saw a woman in the distance waving good-bye. Tears started to fall from her face. She had never cried before. Not for herself not for anyone but this was truly sad. Her death had been horrible but what was worst was that her lover will never remember her.

The end…1

* * *

**My Destiny...**

**My destiny is to be with you**

**Everything that happens is to prove our love**

**Everything that happened is completed**

**We accomplished the trials but soon their will be more to come**

**For my destiny is to be with you**

_Happy ending..._

Loke looked at Gray with sad eyes and answered, "He lost her. He lost Lucy against the curse." Suki shook her head, "Lucy isn't lost we can still get her back as you can see my hair isn't back to its original color. Kasai told me this." Loke looked at the girl and Gray reacted, "Mer...Suki are you positive." She nodded. Gray looked at Loke and responded, "Loke did you have any idea about this?" Loke shook his head and responded, "Capricorn and I did as was told by Lucy. We eliminated all the fake once but she never mention anything about what to do if she disappeared." Loke looked to the right and saw Yuki and Erza.

Yuki and Erza walk up to the group that was trying to figure out how to stop Natsu's rampaging. Yuki looked at the scene in front of her and knew that she had to release the keys. She looked at Loke and said, "It is time Loke. I must release the keys." Loke looked at Yuki and he responded with shock in his voice, "She taught you that." Yuki nodded and said, "But there is a problem. Suki is the only one that can do it." Everyone looked at Suki and she looked back at them. "Wait. Kasai told me that we need to do it together to stop Natsu. I know I can resurrect her but you, Yuki, are the only person to stop father. You must give him the final blow." Yuki nodded and responded, "Here is what you have to do... You have to take the keys and surround the grave bed, then take this key and say the words that she truly believed in." Suki looked at me and she said, "Of course." She went up to the grave bed and started to form a circle with all the keys.

As I started to form the circle with the keys I could feel the eyes of someone looking at me. I turn to see that Natsu was coming my way. I didn't look away. I stared into his eyes and which looked like Lucy's. She knew she wasn't to look away. She said, "Natsu. Can you tell me my most important words?" Natsu stopped and started to calm down, "Lucy! Lucy is that you?"

Natsu felt the presence of someone behind him. He turned around and saw a girl with white hair. I ran after her and then she turned around and I saw those chocolate eyes once more. I heard her say, "Natsu. Can you tell me my most important words?" I felt myself say, "Lucy! Lucy is that you?" She repeated the question and I answered, "If you were to run away you would do it with everyone. Not by yourself because you would be lonely." Just as I said that everything went black.

In Some Room...

I woke up to see that I was in a strange bed. I remembered that I was in a mist of a battle and that I had lost Lucy. "Lucy!" He heard a groan from beside him and he looked at his side to see that Lucy was right beside him. He was shocked to see that Lucy was right beside. He started to shake and felt Lucy. She groaned again and this time he bend to her and she opened her eyes. He was so close that when Lucy freaked out they bumped heads and she fell of the bed. Natsu looked over at the floor and said, "Lucy are you okay?" When Natsu saw Lucy. He saw that her face was completely red. He let out a sigh of relief because this was the Lucy that he knew. He started to laugh and she started to cry. When Natsu notice her tears he stopped laughing and got off the bed to pick her up bridal style. He asked, "Lucy? Lucy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She put her face on his chest and begged, "Natsu. Please let me down. Please." He put her down and she started to walk towards the bathroom. She kept sobbing and Natsu was lost he asked again, "Lucy? Lucy please tell me why you're crying?" She stops and verily whispers, "So are you really going to marry Lisanna?" She then shakes her head and walks past the bathroom. He runs to her and grabs her arm to turn her around and kisses her. She struggles at first but then she lets him take her to the unmade bed. As he let her go he said, "Koishiteru."(I love you In Japanese)

Three years Later...

As I see the girl of my dreams come up to me wearing the most beautiful smile on her face I held our child in my arms. "Papa, why is Mama smiling so happily?" I looked at little Kasai and responded, "Well I think that she is going to tell us very soon." Lucy Heartfilia, now of course, Lucy Dragneel is walking up to me with her round belly and says to me, "Natsu. Natsu guess what?" Natsu looked at Lucy and responded, "Now let me guess he's healthy?" She shook her head. "He's beautiful?" She shook her head. "And its a boy?" She shook her head once more and said, "Nope they're both beautiful and healthy girls." She hugged and kissed me, while I was still in the part where she said both. I said, "Both?" She nodded and said, "Yeah we're going to have twins. Can you believe it Kasai You're going to have little sisters!" Natsu dumfound said, "Twins?...Twins!" He had the biggest smile and said, "That's wonderful. You hear Kasai you're going to be a big brother to not just one but two little sisters." They all started to head home. Lucy and Natsu arguing about where they were going to put the cribs for the girls and what their names are going to be. Of course everything went splendid and soon two little girls were born with the names Yuki and Suki...

The end...2

* * *

_**Okay guys thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please give some feedback. **_


End file.
